


Embauche

by mlb_moonshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/M, Maid for hire, Maid for hire by @demonicblackcat wattpad, Poor Marinette, Romance, School Drama, Teen Romance, inspired from chapters interactive stories, jerk Adrien with a good heart, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_moonshine/pseuds/mlb_moonshine
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng is a popular, clumsy but aggressive girl who everyone adores. Ok, maybe not everyone. She certainly pisses of a quite a few people like Chloé, Lila and a certain Adrien Agreste.Adrien Agreste, playboy(I know it's hard to think of him like that, so bear with me. It's an AU), just as popular absolutely hates Marinette’s guts as she does his. But does he really?But Marinette has a secret that no one knows. Marinette is poor. When Marinette’s father gets ill and their family bakery is under debt, Marinette has to meet their needs by having a job. After getting fired, Marinette gets a job as a maid + patisserie at the Graham de Vanilys. Will Marinette be able to keep this a secret from her friends and especially, a certain Adrien Agreste?---I do not own miraculous or this storyline but some of the characters are mine.---
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Fired-Cracker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maid for Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717160) by demonicblackcat. 



It was just one of those typical days. I was at a Chloé Bourgeois party that I absolutely did not want to be a part off. I had honestly only come because Alya had requested me too. Alya Césaire. My best friend and an aspiring journalist. Pretty popular too. Her blogs were famous.

So, anyways, Alya was much more of the party person between us. My other best friend, Shaya Sancoeur was more of a dork. She was an interesting character and my all time favourite designer and idol, Gabriel Agreste’s stepdaughter. She had a not so fun stepbrother, Adrien who was an absolute jerk. I was their clumsy friend who liked to use people as punching bags. Especially boys who were dicks. And right now, I really wanted to knock out Kim, who had been attempting to flirt with me for the past few minutes. Really, he didn’t get my clue.

“I really don’t want to Kim. That drink looks suspicious, I don want to get spiked... by you,” I said.

“Chill out, DC. It’s just a drink. Jeez, I’ll leave. You don’t have to be so rude about it,” Kim said fleeing my table. Huh, good riddance. It was getting annoying.

“Hey-girl, how did it go with Kim?” Alya said.

“Alyaaaa! You know I’m fine being single. And Kim’s not even my type,” I whined.

“Seriously Marinette, I haven’t seen you show interest at any guy before. What is your type? Maybe a certain blonde with green eyes?” Alya asked, raising both her eyebrows.

”Alya? Matchmaking her with my brother? I mean, I totally ship them but as of right now, I can’t stand it when they talk with each other,” Shaya said.

“Seriously? Adrien Agreste?” I screeched.

“What? Did I hear my sweet sweet name come out of dear Nette’s mouth?” I heard a voice call out from behind me. Whoops. Shouldn’t have said it out loud.

“Oh here he comes, the jerk prince,” Shaya said.

”Aww sis, I know you love me,” Adrien said.

”Unfortunately, I do. Why don’t you two just get along? Anyways, Alya, I think Nino’s calling you.And unfortunately for me, I can’t stand to be here,” Shaya said, leaving me alone with the boy.

“Jerk,” I mumbled before replying, “Wouldn’t you like that... Adrikins?” I said.

“Don’t call me that,” he said. There was a leech stuck to his arm. And by that, I mean one of his so called girlfriends. Ok, maybe I’m exaggerating, he does have one girlfriend but still, it was disgusting how she was leeched onto his arm. Mireille or something. I think that was her name.

“Um what, Adrikins? Who is she?” Mireille asked.

“Oh she’s just a friend,” Adrien replied. I glared at him. We, we’re not friends.

”So, Net? That’s a weird name to keep. And why is she calling you Adrikins?” she said.

”Oh don’t worry, it’s just a joke between friends,” Adrien said.

“Don’t flatter yourself...Adrikins. I only call you that because you are too baby to be called by your real name,” I said.   
  
“Poor Nette, doesn’t know how to express her feelings for me. So she sticks to name calling. Right, Firecracker?” Adrien asked. My cheeks grew warm. The nerve of that guy.

“I don’t even know why I am talking to you. Ugh,” I said,

”Nette, Nette, Nette. Probably because you think I’m adorable,” Adrien said.

“You are nowhere close to adorable. Why are we even talking Agreste? You hate me,” I said. 

“I like seeing you flustered,” Adrien says as he takes his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture of me.

“Huh?! Why would you take a picture of me? Delete that this instant!” I said.

”And what if I don’t?” Adrien asked looking all smug at me. I was really going to punch that guy. He stretched his hand and his phone was out of reach. I was jumping for it like a helpless toddler. Sometimes I forget how tall he is compared to me.

”That was a violation of my privacy, you had no right to do that!” I screamed. 

“Now, now. We don’t want to delete a piece of art do we?” Adrien asked. 

“Seriously!? Why are you so annoying,” I said as I gave his hand one final blow as his hand fumbled and his phone fell with a crack. 

“What the hell? You broke Adrien’s phone?” Mireille shouted. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious!” I snorted back. Adrien was just glaring at me so hard. 

“I... um... I’m really sorry Adrien, I’ll repay you or something. I’m sorry, just give me time. I’ll replace it,” I said. What was I talking about? I barely had money to keep myself going and now I owed this douche money? But this is who I am. I felt really guilty.

“You will, will you? I want my phone back now,” Adrien said. 

“What?” I said. 

“You heard me. Now,” he said. 

“Are you stupid? How can I give you your phone now?” I asked. 

“Give yours then, firecracker,” he said turning smug all over again. ugh! Can he ever take me seriously for once? I kick his leg.

”Owww!” He shrieked. 

“What the hell?! Apologize to him right now!” Mireille said. 

“He doesn’t deserve it. Anyways keep mine. Don’t think you can snoop around with it. I’m taking my SIM,” I said as I hand him my phone. 

“Wait, you were serious?” He asked. 

“Seriously?! I broke your phone. It’s only fair that I did something about it. Don’t be such a jerk. I have my pride so I will bring back your money,” I said as I kicked him one least time and fleed the place. 

“Stupid violent girl! I don’t need your money ” He said. Stupid rich jerks. The broken phone was very expensive. I had no idea how I was going to repay that moron.

* * *

Once I had left the party, I had gotten a text from my coworker Mylène.

**Marinette, can you come for today’s shift? I have something important to do. Ivan needed something.**

**Ofc I’ll be there.**

I texted a reply and made my way to the Kwami cafe. My ladybug spotted mask on my face and the spotted gown in place. It was an animal themed cafe and all the Servers were masked. I liked to call myself Ladybug considering my costume. 

“Marinette! Are you replacing Mylène today?” Tikki, the manager asked. 

“Yes, I suppose,” I said. 

“Good, it’s 11pm but I don’t know if anyone’s gonna show up so you can maybe relax for awhile,” Tikki said as she left. And now, I was all alone, in the Kwami cafe with a terribly kinky looking costume. After a few minutes, a man entered the cafe. 

“Hey!!! You look awfully cute!” He slurred. Yup! This man was definitely drunk. 

“What would you like to have?” I asked. 

“Hmm, let me guess, how about a cute girl in a ladybug costume,” he said. 

“Look, I really don’t have time for this. Just order something or get the hell out of here,” I said. 

“Feisty, I like it,” he said, making his way to the counter. He was coming closer to me. To the side I was standing on. His hand touched mine and that was it. S punch straight in his face. I kicked his groin as he tumbled and fell. 

“ You stupid bitch! You are fired!” He said. What?!

”You heard me. Fired. You don’t know who I’m so you? The boss’s son,” he said. Whoops. I just lost my job because my boss’s son decided to be a dick and I was protecting myself. Ugh!

* * *

“I’m so sorry Marinette, I heard what happened,” Tikki said.

”I didn’t know he was the boss’s son Tikki! He was so— he almost harassed me. I was honestly just protecting myself! And now I have lost my job and I really need the money! I don’t know what to do,” I said.

”Actually, I think I maybe able to help you with that. A friend of mine said that there was an opening to work as a maid and patisserie in the mansion in 4th street. The Graham de Vanilys. Are you interested?” Tikki asked.

”At this point Tikki, I woul accept a job anywhere. I should go there tomorrow to see if they are accepting candidates,” I said.

“Great! I’ll just send Plagg the details. I’m sure he would put in a good word for you,” Tikki said.

”Thanks so much Tikki! I owe you so many pastries and macarons!” I said.

”Of course Marinette, you know how much I love them. I’m sure they would love you too,” Tikki said.

”Thanks Tikki! This means a lot,” I said.

* * *


	2. Maid for hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Marinette get the job?

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and trust me, i was not a morning person. Ok, I wasn’t early, I was incredibly late. I had 5 minutes. 5 minutes for my job interview. I dressed up as fast as I could and fled. I had to.

The mansion was humongous and there were multiple girls entering it. Probably for the same interview as me. One thing they all had in common was that they were prettily dressed and wore an awful lot of makeup. Me on the other hand, I never wore heavy makeup. And my clothes were decent. Fit for a maid.

”Girl with midnight hair! Up here!” A black haired boy about my age called out.

”Um hi?” I said.

”Are you Marinette?” He asked.

”How do you know my name?” I asked.

”Tikki. I’m Plagg by the way. Anyways, we should get inside. I have put in a good word for you but I don’t think they pick my favourites. Btw, your parents bakery is the best,” he said.

”Oh um, thanks. So, why’s everyone wearing makeup and dressed like that?” I asked.

”Haven’t you heard? The young master is very attractive. They are hoping that they could catch his eye,” Plagg said.

”Seriously? Fan girls?” I mumbled under my breath which Plagg seemed to hear and chuckled.

As I made my way inside, I noticed what all the girls were talking about. One, was the really huge mansion. Two, the Graham de Vanilys who I seemed to know nothing about and the third, about the attractive ‘young master’ Plagg mentioned. Uff, seriously? I was internally groaning.

Then, we saw her. The lady of the house. Amelie Graham de Vanily. She called in a couple of the girls for the interview. Soon, I could find about three girls walking out, tears in their eyes. Huh, they didn’t get the job. Then Ms Vanily stormed out of the room. She walked past all the now silent girls. She closely viewed everyone. Then she stopped right in front of me.

”You’re not wearing makeup?” She asked. Was I supposed to?

”Um no ma’am. I don’t need makeup while cooking and cleaning, do I?” I asked.

”Tell me miss. You do know that the boy who lives here is quite attractive, yes?” She asked. 

“I couldn’t care less about him. I’ll just do my job and get out of here once it’s done ma’am,” I said.

”Hmm, and why should I hire you, instead of her. Or her?” She asked. 

“Because you don’t have to worry about me being with your son. I’m just here to work and I need the money,” I said.

”You start today. Till 5pm, Miss...?” Ms Vanily said.

”Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” I exclaimed.

”Right, Plagg will help you,” she said and left. Uff, that woman was scary.

* * *

”So you got the job huh?” Plagg asked.

”Yes,” I replied.

”I just have to warn you though. The young master is very attractive. He breaks hearts often and he’s only ever had one serious girlfriend before. He always leads the girls on, though he never knows what he’s doing. Just be careful around him,” Plagg said.

”Don’t worry Plagg. He honestly doesn’t sound like my type of person at all. I’m sure I’ll be fine,” I said. 

“I hope so. Anyways, we start our cleaning duties now. The cooking can be done later,” Plagg said.

”So, Are there any places that are off limits?” I asked.

”Actually there is. The first room on the top floor. No one goes in there. And try to clean the young master’s room when he’s not there. You don’t want to get on Ms Vanily’s bad side,” Plagg said.

”Hmph, simple enough,” I said.

* * *

The rich boy’s room was humongous! I couldn’t believe what I had stepped into. His room looked clean even though there was an unmade bed. With a broom in my hand, I went exploring. I saw the apple products that adorned his tables and the gaming machines and library and so much more. But I realized I had a job to do. I first went to make his bed. I removed the covers as two things fell of the bed with a clattering sound.

I looked at what had fallen down. A familiar cracked phone. Another really familiar phone that looked a lot like mine. Omg! Please tell me this isn’t who I think it is! I was not in Adrien Agreste’s room. Ok, I was certainly in his room

Then, I heard the toilet flush. Oh no, this was not happening. I couldn’t let Adrien see me like this . No way! I looked around for an escape. Then I remembered that I always carried my Ladybug mask from the Kwami cafe. It was just a really pretty mask, don’t judge me. I wore it over my eyes just as the doors opened and Adrien Agreste, covered only in a towel stepped out.

* * *


	3. Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Ladybug fluff.

What was the possibility of an earthquake occuring as of right now and swallowing me up whole? That seemed highly unlikely. I hadn't thought about this at all. What if Adrien recognized me with the mask? What if after he finds out, he tortures me to work for him? What if he tells about my condition to everyone in school? Oh, I really wish that earthquake would come swallow me up whole when I saw Adrien Agreste come out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Oh, hey!" he said, with a glint in his eye and a huge smile.

"Mr Agreste. I um, should get to work," I said, in a squeakier voice, so he wouldn't recognize who I was.

"You are the new maid, right?" he asked. _Of course genius!_

"Um, yes, Mr Agreste," I said.

"Oh please don't call me that. Adrien is fine. Besides, Mr Agreste makes me sound like an old man and we don't want that do we?" he said. Ugh!

"No, um certainly not Mr-- Adrien," I said with the same squeaky voice.

"Oh that's progress. BTW, is your voice alright?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I replied much calmer, and lot less squeakier. 

"Oh, I know, why. I am said, that I have an effect on people, especially cute girls like you," he said. _Seriously? Can't he go a few seconds without flirting? I really wanted to get outta here._

"Right, I'll head out," I said.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" he asked.

"Umm, I'm... Ladybug! You can call me Ladybug," I said.

"Don't want me to know who you are, do you? That's alright, it suits the mask. Is there a reason you are wearing it?" he asked.

"Sunburns. You really don't wanna see my face. It's ugly," I said. 

"You should let others be the judge of that," he said.

"Um, ok. I really should--

"Even with the mask, I can say you are a pretty girl. But your head seems to be down all the time," Adrien said.

That's when I noticed it. He was limping. He was preferring his right leg over his left.

"Is your leg, alright?" I asked.

"It will be. A crazy girl in school kicked it," he said. Oh. I had done that. He thought I was crazy. _Wait a minute, why do I care about what he thinks of me?_ But that didn't stop the guilt seeping through me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Is she that crazy?" I asked.

"She's a bit crazy. But she's awfully cute. Sometimes, I wish she was my friend," he said. _Awfully cute? He wanted to be my friend?_

"Ok, anyways, I should get going," I said. I was looking down the entire time. His body wasn't doing me any favors.

"Is there no way I could get you to remove that mask?" he asked.

"No," I replied and left his room with my clumsy stature, taking one last good look of him.

* * *

"So, are you still going to go?" Plagg asked.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked.

"Of course you do. Did you see the boy?" Plagg said.

"I need the money! And when were you going to mention that I was working for Adrien Agreste?" I asked.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Plagg asked.

"No I didn't! And him being Adrien isn't doing me favors. We don't get along at all! At least he doesn't know it is me. I would die of shame if he tells the school about me," I said. 

"Would it be that bad?" Plagg asked.

"Yes! This mask is doing me a lot of favors. Anyways, I should get going, I am supposed to hand him this meringue I made," I said.

"I suppose, just don't fall for him!" Plagg teased. I glared at him.

* * *

"Can I come in? Are you dressed appropriately?" I asked outside the door.

"Appropriately as in how?" he asked.

"Are you completely covered unlike the last time?" I asked.

"Mhm," he said. I entered his room. He was fiddling with his laptop.

"Aww, man! You are still wearing that mask, Ladybug?" he said.

"Yes, Adrien. And I don't intend on removing it," I said.

"Ok," he said, trying to get up.

"Your, leg still hurts?" I asked.

"Like hell," he said. Whoops?

"Anyways, I was supposed to make this for you," I said.

"Wait, you can cook?" he asked.

"I'm also the new patisserie," I said.

"Wow, you never fail to impress me m'lady," he said taking a bite of the meringue.

"M'lady?" I asked. He just grinned like a goofy idiot. 

"Well, if you won't tell me your real name, I can at least call you that... m'lady," he said. I almost glared at him.

"This is so good!" he exclaimed.

"It is?" I asked. He nodded vigorously.

"Well, for tomorrow, I'll be making a new recipe," I said.

"Can't wait, anyways, your voice sounds hoarse, are you sick?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Really, you don't have to work if you are, let me check," he said as he came closer and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Wha?" I spluttered before I realised what had happened. He was so close to me. Is this how he seduces girls?

"You know, you look familiar," he said. That was it. I jerked back. 

"O-oh," I said.

"Mhm. I am hoping for the new recipe, m'lady. It was a pleasure seeing you today," he said.

"Right," I said as I started cleaning his wrecked room and left.

* * *


	4. Moral Supports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Shaya friendship goals>  
> Marinette meets Luka(uh oh. Lovesquare ruins)

Something was definitely wrong. About the girls, I mean. They all were wearing way too much makeup. Did I miss an e-mail about picture day? And finally, I recieved my answer from a squeaking girl running all the way across the hall, screaming, "Adrien Agreste is single again!" 

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

"Hey girl! Did you know that Adrien's single again? Maybe you would catch his eye this time," Alya said wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Alya, let it go. It will happen when it will but as of right now, It's me and Marinette. The single ladies!" Shaya replied. I gave her a grateful smile. She really was my bestfriend. She wasn't exactly pushy like Alya and probably the only one who understands Adrien and me. 

"You are not a good shipper at all. You say you want them to get together but you never encourage it!" Alya said.

"Adrien's not emotionally prepared and they aren't in the same page Alya. They would end up getting their heart broken. You look great by the way. The orange highlights really suit you," I said.

"Oh thanks! Nino recomended it. He really is the best boyfriend ever!" Alya said.

"Yeah Alya! It looks great," Marinette said.

"So, did you see my latest video in the blog? Will you do me a favor? It's about food and I know you can cook and all, so what do you say?" Alya asked. 

"Yes, Alya!" I said. Anything to stop talking about Adrien,

"Hey girls!" Aurore, one of my classmates said, joining the lunch table.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi Aurore!" Shaya said.

"Do you know that Adrien broke up with Mireille?" Aurore said, with amusement. Ugh, not this again.

"I know, girl!" Alya said.

"Word has it that someone has caught his eye," Shaya said.

"He has?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh!" Aurore exclaimed.

"She must be really pretty then. Nino said that she wouldn't even look at him," Alya said. _A girl like that is very rare. Good job whoever you are for growing braincells._

"Ugh, he told the story to Nino too?" Shaya asked. So she knew.

"Who is it?" Alya asked.

"I don't really know who she is because I haven't met her yet but apparently it's the new maid. She wears a mask in front of him," Shaya said. Oh. Oh. Me. I had caught his eye. 

"You haven't seen her?" Aurore asked.

"Well, I was living with my mother this week, but now I'm going home again and I am desperate to see the girl with braincells," Shaya said. Oh no. I can't believe this. I can't let my friend know. What would she think of me?

"Braincells, yeah," I said.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Shaya asked.

"I will be," I said. She gave me a worried look and I brushed her off.

* * *

A note was passed to my table.

**What's with the looks, Nettie? Finally fallen for me?**

**Why did you break up with Mireille?**

I passed the note to the Kim beside me and ordered him to give it to Adrien.

**Interested in my love life now?**

**Just answer the question!**

"Why don't you just admit that you like him?" Kim spluttered out. Adrien started laughing so hard.

"Adrien, Marinette, Kim! Out of the classroom, now. I don't need disruptive students, in here," Ms Mendeliev said. The three of us made our way out of the classroom.

"Right, I'm gonna go to the gym," Kim said leaving me and Adrien alone.

"Why did you break up with Mireille?" I asked.

"It wasn't fair to her when I had my eye on someone else," Adrien said. I scoffed.

"So who is it?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Adrien said.

"Just answer the goddamn question!" i said.

"Are you hoping it would be you? Everyone knows about your crush on me" he asked. That was it. My tolerance level. I punched his nose.

"Ow, this hurts! Can you at least not manage to hurt me while having one decent conversation?" Adrien said.

"Now that's a pretty face for modelling," I said, laughing. Adrien glared at me then he smiled. Why was he smiling?

"What now?" I muttered.

"Thank you so much! You did me a big favor by doing that. I'm going to miss those annoying photoshoots!" Adrien said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Thank you! It still hurts though," Adrien said.

"Adrien, designers work so hard to do their job and you can't sit still for them?" I asked. 

"Hey! You wouldn't understand," Adrien said.

"Ok, maybe I don't. Now, who do you have a crush on?" I asked. Adrien just gave me a goofy grin. I kicked him hard this time.

"Oww, what was that for?" he asked.

"Marinette? Can you help me with my nose? It's bleeding," He said.

"Me? You are asking me? Your attacker?" I said.

"Yes, you. I know you feel guilty behind there Marinette, so will you?" he asked. I took the tissue out of my pocket and helped him wipe of his nose.

"Thank you! Now I can tell everyone that you are not just a crazy, violent girl," he said. I turned towards my back and ignored his annoying rambling for the next few minutes until the bell.

* * *

"Adrien?" I knocked at his door but it seemed to be half open. I entered and found him sleeping. He looked so peaceful and calm and so much less annoying. I realised how cute he looked, the way he was sleeping. I noticed that there were bluish bruises on his legs. I had given him quite a lot of injuries. And his nose was quite red. That's when the guilt seeped in. I really had to be such a jerk to him, didn't I? I had even brought him my special passionfruit macarons, this time. That minute, I truly felt like the worst person in the world.

"Adri-- oh, you are the new maid," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yes, I am," I said turning to my best friend Shaya.

"Oh, um, is he hurt?" I said.

"Awfully. The girl did a number on him," I said.

"Frankly, I am sure she had a reason. He's always being annoying to her. Maybe he crossed a line and um, he talks quite a lot about you," Shaya said. 

"He does?" I asked.

"He's never broken up with someone for another," Shaya said. My heart seemed to be beating hard.

"Oh," I said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be pouring this out on you. He just has a broken heart and only true love can heal it," I said. I blinked. That was new information.

"I'm worrying about him again. Anyways, is that a macaron? Can I have one?" Shaya asked.

"Of course!" I said and handed her one. She took one bite and her eyes widened. She looked at me closely and pulled me out of the room.

"Marinette?" she said. 

"Marinette-- who's Marinette? I'm not Marinette!" I said.

"If I wasn't sure before, I'm sure now," Shaya said.

"Yeah, it's me. How did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Your hair and eyes are the same. Only you can make passionfruit macarons like this," Shaya said.

"I should have known," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to be disapp---

"I could never be disappointed in you Marinette! You are my best friend despite hating my brother and I really am grateful for you. I am really glad you are here, Marinette. At least now I have an excuse to hang out with you at home," Shaya said. I giggled.

"Thank you Shay!" I said.

"Your welcome. Word of advice, don't remove your mask when he's here," she said.

"Not planning to," Marinette said. Shaya hugged me and walked me downstairs to her room.

* * *

When I went down to the kitchens after going to Shaya's room, I found a boy cooking. He had black hair with teal tips and aqua eyes and he was really cute. 

"You are coming from the boy's room?" he asked.

"Um no, from Shaya's," I said.

" So you are on first name basis with her?" he asked.

"She's my best friend," I said.

"What's with the mask?" he asked.

"Adrien. I really don't want him to see me," I said.

"Why not? People crave for his attention," he said.

"Not me. We don't get along and I cannot bear to get this secret out," I said.

"Huh, I'm Luka by the way," he said.

"M..M.. Marinette," I said. I had no clue why I was flustered.

"Hmm, that's a funny name Mamamarinette," he said giggling.

"Just Marinette. Are you the cook here? Is this your hobby?" I said.

"Actually, I love music. I am a guitarist. I'm here because I need the money but also because I can cook and I know Ms. Vanily," he said.

"Oh that's cool," I said taking of my mask.

"You don't like him much do you? Adrien I mean," I asked.

"We used to be friends. We drifted apart after an accident," Luka said. Accident? I was curious but I didn't push

"Mhm," I said.

"You don't like him too do you?" Luka asked.

"If you see him hurt, it's probably because of me. Lately I have been feeling guilty though," I said.

"He's seducing you," Luka said.

"I have been warned," I said.

"So, are you going to the Sancouer birthday party next week?" Luka asked.

"How are they related to the Graham de Vanily's?" I blurted out the question that had been bugging me.

"Adrien's mother, Emilie is a Graham de Vanily and his stepmother is Nathalie Sancouer. Shaya's sister's birthday is next week but she's nothing like her sister. Quite the opposite," Luka sister.

"This is some messed up family history," I said.

"Tell me about it. It affected Adrien a lot and Shaya worries about him. She cares about him more than anyone else," Luka said.

"Yeah, she worries," I said.

"So are you going to be there? You can taste my cooking then," Luka said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Now where have I heard that voice? Ladybug, I knew there was something familiar about you," Adrien said. He held my shoulders and turned me around.

"Marinette?" he said.

* * *


	5. The Devil's Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out.

"Marinette, you are Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"Mr. Agreste, is there something I can do for you?" Luka asked.

"It's Adrien please and yes, you can give us some privacy," Adrien said.

"Are you--

"Please," Adrien said sternly, with his gaze fixed on Luka.

"Marinette? Look at me" Adrien said turning to me.

"No!" I shouted.

"Now, now, now. M'lady, you work for me. Are you going to ignore a direct order?" Adrien said.

"I'll do as I please," I said.

"I can cut your salary," Adrien said. That got my attention. He took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Omg, I got Marinette Dupain Cheng as my new maid. How better can this get?" he said still laughing. I groaned.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked.

"Omg, this is the best day ever!" he mumbled. I glared at him.

"Why are you being so sulky? You are the only girl who's ever entered my bedroom, who's not my sister. You can brag about it to everyone!" Adrien said.

"Adrien, I swear to god if you tell anyone---

"Nuh, uh, don't call me Adrien. I'm your boss," Adrien said.

"I swear to god---

"And no swearing. Call me 'master'" he said. I glared at him hard. That idiot. I was going to kill him tomorrow.

"Fu--Fish you," I said. He broken into laughter.

"What?" Adrien said.

"You said I can't swear," I said.

"Swear what?" he said.

"Master," I said with great difficulty, glaring at him. He broke into laughter again.

"Stop laughing!" I said.

"I will, if you stop glaring," Adrien said.

"M, I wanted more of those macarons, do you--- Oh god. You got caught," Shaya said, entering the kitchen.

"Wait you knew?" Adrien asked.

"Fish you," Shaya said. Adrien blinked.

"What? You know I don't swear," Shaya said. 

"Why are you two so alike?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, idc. Now leave us alone," Shaya said.

"This is the best day ever! Marinette, you are the most entertaining maid I have had and you are not even dressed to impress," Adrien said.

"Ugh, jerkass," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Adrien said.

"Oh, just saying how much I am enjoying this," I said with a fake smile.

"Hmm, maybe this will serve as punishment for calling me a jerkass. You are coming to Shaylie Sancouer's birthday this Saturday," Adrien said.

"Adrien, no! That's pure torture," Shaya said.

"Oh, it will be fine. You'll come, right Marinette?" Adrien said.

"Absolutely not! Saturday's are my day off!" Marinette said.

"I'll pay you," Adrien said. That caught my attention.

"Adrien. You are dead to me," Shaya said.

"Oh, chill, we need all the help we can for that monster's party," Adrien said.

"That doesn't mean you can use my best friend," Shaya said.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be there," I said.

"Oh god," Shaya said as she dragged me out of the kitchen with horror written all over her face. 

"Oh and Marinette, I want fresh orange juice, 100% natural. Which means you have to squeeze it using your hand and all," Adrien shouted out as I let out a huge groan. I swore I could hear my best friends chuckle.

* * *

"Hi Shaya!" Luka said.

"Oh, hi," Shaya said.

"Why are you two so gloomy?" he asked.

"It's nothing Luka," Shaya said.

"It's not nothing Shay. What did the devil do now?" he asked. I just looked at them, unable to answer the question.

"What exactly did you do that he humiliates on a daily basis? Did you break his heart or something?" Luka asked me.

"No! Me and Adrien? No way! I just punch him a lot," I said.

"You... treat him as your punch bag?" Luka asked.

"Pretty much," I said.

"That's hilarious," Luka broke out laughing.

"Mhm. But what's wrong with Shay?" Luka asked.

"He invited her to Shaylie's party. No, scratch that, he ordered her," Shaya said.

"Oh, that is terrible," Luka said.

"She can't be that bad, can she?" I asked.

"She's worse than Adrien," Luka said. Shaya gave him a pointed look.

"Ok, much much worse. Vainer, prouder, ruder and multiply that to 10," Luka said.

"Your sister?" I asked.

"She's has my mother's gene, you know and I prefer Chloe over my mother and Shaylie," Shaya said.

"Oh boy," I said.

* * *


	6. Seven Minutes of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party games.

Shaylie Sancouer was by for one of the most annoying, bossy, sassy middle school kid I have ever met. She is the equivalent of a devil and I would take back everything I said about Adrien. Yes, I would go that far. We had to keep every single spot shiny and clean. Things weren't always in the right place. She would change her mind in 5 minutes about something. Everyone was too slow or not to stylish. I really wondered how that heathen was related to my bestfriend. She also had the most shrillest and annoying voice I have heard anyone have.

Shaya gave me an apologetic look. She wanted to help me but she had to keep up appearances. Trust me, doing that looked too boring. Sitting and looking pretty. I understood what Adrien meant by the photoshoots. 

As of right now, it was Shaylie's 10th round of spin the bottle and I had the urge to use her as my new punchbag. And that, was me being patient. Adrien was having fun looking at me. I was glaring so hard, I was surprised that no one noticed.

"Manon, you have to lick, Jasper's nose!" Shaylie said for the 15th time. And everyone around her were giggling. Oh god, I could see tears well up in Manon's eyes. She really did not want to do that because apparently someone was videotaping the whole thing and if she didn't do it, she would be humiliated. Poor Manon.

"Shay, stop them," I whispered.

"I wish I could. If I get on her bad side, she would snitch on me and trust me, she's seen me do some not nice things that can get me in trouble. Adrien could help," Shaya said. 

"Stop her you idiot!" I whispered to Adrien.

"How?" Adrien said.

"I don't know, do something! Listen Agreste, I am this close to giving that swollen nose you have got to her, I suggest you do something," I said. Adrien gulped. Manon crawled over to Jasper.

"Stop!" Adrien said.

"Adrien?" Shaylie said.

"This is just wrong, Shaylie. You guys are way to young to do this stuff," Adrien said. Huh, that was the wrong thing to say.

"But we are having fun, aren't we?" Shaylie said. All the kids, including Manon and Jasper nodded. Oh boy.

"Adrien, you aren't having fun, are you?" Shaylie asked. Adrien gulped.

"But you are making Manon do this over and over again! Besides it isn't even pointing to her," Adrien pointed out. He was right. It was pointing to, me. I gulped. There was no getting out of this.

"Oops, you're so right. Unfortunately it's pointing to me," I said.

"Oh, Adrien's friend! What should we ask her to do?" Shaylie asked.

"I'm not his friend," I mumbled.

"Not the point," Adrien replied.

"Oh, she should strip!" someone said.

"She should lick the sand."

"She should kiss me!" A guy asked. What? Adrien's eyes widened then he glared at the kid. _He glared at him._

At this minute, I regretting saving Manon who had been cheering along with everyone else. I regretted agreeing to this for money. I regretted stepping into the Graham de Vanily mansion.

"It's decided. You are going to make out with Jasper," Shaylie said. 

"Shaylie! Is that even legal. She's older than him and that's just disgusting," Shaya finally spoke up. The children broke into whispers.

"That's stupid," Adrien said.

"Do you have anymore ideas?" Shaya asked.

"I guess not," Adrien said.

"I suppose, you are right. So instead, you will make out with my brother," Shaylie said.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Literally the only good thing she's done," Shaya said.

"Hey!" I said.

"What? Just because I don't push you, doesn't mean I don't appreciate it," Shaya said.

"You both actually get to makeout in the room. Seven minutes in heaven," Shaylie said. So much better. But Adrien and me in a room? How was that going to end? Maybe it should be renamed seven minutes in hell.

* * *

"Oh my god, they are in the room! It could happen any time!" Shaylie shouted from outside Adrien's room. SAY WHAT!?

"So, um, that sister of yours needs serious help!" I said.

"Believe me. We know. Our family is messed up. Only Shay and me are the sane ones," Adrien said. I gave him a pointed look.

"I'm saner than her, Marinette," Adrien said.

"Whatever," I mumbled. Adrien opened his laptop and typed something out. I went over to see two people, making out. He increased the volume. The moans got louder. 

"What the actual fu--fish?" I said.

"If I know her she should be listening. Since I won't be getting any from you, I might as well---

I chucked my shoe at him.

"At least minimize the video! I really don't wanna watch that," I said. Adrien minimized the video and realised I was glaring at him. Then he smirked.

"Oh my god, Marinette, that waaaas sooooo gooood," he moaned.

"You piece of--- 

"Chill, love, You'll get more of it too," Adrien said as I kicked him.

"Owww!" he shrieked.

"So, what do you think of the party?" Adrien said.

"It's a party," I said.

"That's all?" Adrien asked.

"I don't want to be found dead here," I said. Adrien giggled.

"Why do you work as a maid, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I need the money obviously. I have a sick father and a closed bakery under debt. Your aunt pays well," I said.

"I'm sorry about that. Maybe I can persuade my aunt to give you more money," Adrien said. 

"No thanks, I don't need your help," I said.

"Why don't you tell your friends about this?" Adrien said.

"I don't want to bother them. Besides I don't want to think that I am using them because almost every friend I have is rich," I said.

"But you aren't using them, right? Then maybe there's no harm in telling them," Adrien said. I bit my lip.

"Of course not but--

"30 seconds," someone called from outside. At that second Adrien pinched my neck.

"Oww, what was that for?" I asked.

"Fake hickey," Adrien said, switching off his laptop.

"A hickey?" I said.

"You don't date a lot do you?" he asked.

"I... don't," I said.

"Then maybe I could give you a real one," Adrien said. Before I realised what he did, his lips were on my neck. He sucked and licked and the feeling was so good, I didn't want him to stop. I was blushing like crazy. He nibbled on my neck when the door clicked, he jerked back.

"That was our seven minutes," Adrien said as he walked out.

"Did he lick your neck?" Shaya asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Did he play the videos?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Your lips aren't sore," she said.

"Like I would kiss him," I said. 

“You would like to kiss him,” Shaya said smirking at me. Oh god.

* * *


	7. Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like watching Lila burn.

“Marinette, this is literally the 5th time I caught you looking at him,” Alya said.

”But I wasn’t—

”Don’t even try to deny it!” Alya said.

”Marinette, not again,” Shaya said, with an evil smirk.

”I’m not!” I said. Suddenly, the sausage haired, brunette girl sitting in front of us turned back and shrieked.

”Shut up! You are giving me a headache,” Lila said.

”Wear earplugs then,” Alya said.

”Hmph, like you would catch Adrien’s eye. Have you seen yourself?” Lila said.

”Lila, if you don’t shut up right now, I’m really going to punch you,” I said.

”That won’t do you any favours Dupain Cheng! The boys are calling you a lesbian because you go punching around boys and the girls are scared of you,” Lila said.

”How dare you!” Alya said. Lila’s words kept repeating in my head. Is that what people thought of me?

”Just saying,” Lila said as she turned forward to paint her nails.

”Marinette, don’t listen to her,” Alya said.

”Marinette? That’s just Lila being mean. You know she doesn’t care about what comes out of her mouth, right?” Shaya said.

”I..I just need a minute,” I said fleeing to the washrooms.

* * *

I sat inside the stall and let the tears fall down. Lila usually never got to me but she was exactly the type to lie. But did she tell the truth this time? Was I painted as lesbian?

”Marinette, are you in there?” Adrien called out.

”No she’s not!” I replied.

”Then why do you sound the same?” Adrien asked.

”I’m just her less violent and calmer, more girlish twin of hers,” I said.

”Oh Marinette, I just came to check on you,” Adrien said.

”Maybe you should get the clue and leave,” I said.

”Marinette, I will come in if you don’t come out,” he said.

”It’s the girls washroom. You can’t come in here,” I said.

”Like that would stop me,” he said cracking open the door.

”Jerkass,” I said.

”What did Lila tell you Marinette?” He asked.

”Oh, just stuff,” I said.

”You and me both know that Lila doesn’t just say stuff,” Adrien said. I managed to let out a giggle.

”Come on Marinette, it clearly made you upset,” Adrien said.

“You know that she likes me right?” Adrien said.

”That’s like so obvious,” I said.

”She thinks you like me too so I’m pretty sure she’s picking on you because of that,” Adrien said.

”I don’t get it. Why would I like you? I use you as a punchbag,” I said.

”Well, she’s Lila. What better reason is there than that?” Adrien asked.

”Mhm,” I replied. I got up and walked past him but his finger in my neck stepped me dead on my tracks.

”What are you doing?” I asked.

”Just checking the hickey I gave you,” he said.

”You jerk! I had to use so much aloe, it’s so itchy!” I said.

”Well, it was you who spent time with me,” Adrien said. I stepped on his toes.

”Oww, at least you aren’t kicking me,” he said. Then we heard the door crack, and Adrien sneaked into one of the stalls. Lila stepped in.

”Well well well. I didn’t know you were a crybaby Dupain Cheng? Maybe you are not as strong as they think?” Lila said.

”What do you want Lila?” I asked.

”Nothing, just seeing your pathetic condition,” Lila said. I was gritting my teeth.

”What, are you going to punch me?” Lila said. Just then, I got an evil idea. I opened the stall, Adrien was in. Adrien gasped then he awkwardly waved at Lila.

”A-Adrien, what are you doing in the girls room?” Lila asked.

”Oh, I was just checking on Mari,” Adrien said.

”Mari?” Lila asked.

”Yeah, Marinette,” he said.

”I-I see,” she said, fumbling with the lipgloss in her hand.

”Marinette, maybe we should go outside?” Adrien said, then he escorted me out of the washroom leaving a confused Lila.

“That was cruel Adrien,” Marinette said.

”What was I supposed to do? She needs to be put in place,”Adrien said.

”Hmm,” I said, giving him a smile. When we reached class, he let go of my hand, and that’s when I realized that he was holding it. When I returned to my seat, Alya was smirking and Shaya just gave me a small smile.

”He totally likes you, maybe he broke up with Mireille for you,” Alya said. Shaya choked and started coughing like crazy. Well...? How was I supposed to answer that?

”Of course not!” I said.

”Girl, he ran out after you. He clearly cares,” Alya said. Maybe he did, but did I like him?

No way in hell!

* * *

“I see that you are doing a good job from what the others say and I got to taste one of your pastries the other day. Impressive work,” Ms Vanily said.

”Thank you Ma’am,” I said.

” So, what do you think of my nephew?” She asked.

”He’s nice,” I said.

“Just nice?” She asked.

”And quite smart from what I see in school,” I said. She hummed a response.

”Quite attractive,” I said.

“I see,” she said.

”But sometimes he can be quite rude. He’s a jerk at times and a player,” I said.

”I’m impressed you have managed this far. The other maids have usually fallen for his charms. I’m glad that you aren’t engaging in a romantic relationship with him. You are not going to be either. Trust me, it’s for your own good,” she said. It was? What did she mean by that?

After she said that, Ms Vanily left the kitchen and left me lingering with my thoughts.

* * *

I twisted his room’s doorknob. I really didn’t want to see Adrien after today. But what I saw utterly surprised me. There was Lila, who literally just threw herself at an Adrien who had a horrified face.

”What are you doing here?” We both asked at the same time.

”You threw yourself at him!” I shrieked.

”You are dressed up as a maid and why do you have a broom? Are you seducing him? Oh god, Adrien, are you the kinky type?” Lila spluttered out.

”Oh I’m, totally. That’s why she’s here,” Adrien said.

”Adrien!” I shrieked. That was so much worse than knowing I’m a maid. I had no choice. My secret was out.

”You! You are ruining my chances with him,” Lila said.

”I’m really not. But that doesn’t mean I would let you force yourself on him,” I said.

”Then why are you dressed up as a maid?” Lila asked.

”I told you Lila—

“His real maid. I actually work here,” I said.

”Marinette—

“It’s ok Adrien. It was bound to happen one of these days,” I said.

”For real? Just wait unti—

“Don’t you dare!”

I was surprised. Surprised because that voice wasn’t mine. It was Adrien’s.

”You don’t tell this to anybody Lila, no one will know about this or I will tell everyone what you told me and what happened in this room before she showed up,” Adrien said.

”Is that a threat?” Lila asked.

”Absolutely,” Adrien said.

”Fine, I won’t tell if you won’t,” she said. She shot me a glare and left the room as fast as she could.

* * *

“Be gentle to my floor Marinette,” Adrien said.

”What I can’t be angry in peace now?” I asked.

”Master,” he said.

”Master,” I said, gritting my teeth.

”Now smile,” he said.

”No master,” I said.

“Mari,” he said. I fake smiled for him and went back to my normal facade.

”She promised,” Adrien said.

”We are talking about Lila Rossi master. She literally threw herself on you. What did you two talk about anyways?” I said.

“I promised her I wouldn’t tell,” Adrien said.

”Adrien, what did she tell you?” I asked.

”Are you... jealous?” Adrien asked.

”I wouldn’t be caught jealous of that piece of— poo, master!” I said.

”Oh sweet sweet Marinette, you are so jealous,” Adrien said.

”Careful, master,” I said.

”Marinette is in love with me!” Adrien said.

”You are so dead Adrien,” I said as I started chasing him. We ran around his room 4 times when he opened the door and started running across the hallways. I chased him and when he reached the stairs, I jumped on him.

”Oww! Why are you so crazy!” Adrien said.

”I’m not. You are. How is that any crazier than letting that bitch in your house,” I said. He smirked then burst out laughing.

”You are jealous!” He said.

“Pretty please Adrien, what did she say?” I asked.

”Say ‘please master,’” Adrien said.

”Master,” I said.

”That’s not right,” Adrien said.

” Adrien!” I said.

”Fine, fine. She just said how I would be the perfect boyfriend for her since she’s the diplomat’s daughter and all. That I’m not rude and I’m handsome and we would be a perfect fit. She also said that you would just bring me down,” he said.

“And then she threw herself on you,” I said.

”Yeah. She gave me these scratches,” Adrien said.

”No offence but that’s sexual harassment but um,regarding the scratches, I’ve given you bruises before,” I said.

”Yeah, you hurt me so bad. So Marinette, I have to ask, how long are you going to be on top of me?” Adrien said. That’s when I realized it. I was still on top of Adrien. There was a clearing of someone’s throat.

”This was not how I was excpecting my son to greet me,” Gabriel Agreste said. And this was not how I was expecting to meet my idol, Gabriel Agreste.


	8. Dine in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Agrestes. Ok the Agrestes, Sancouers and Graham de Vanily.

"Father-r," Adrien said. I got up and stood straight. The situation was so awkward, I had no clue what to do.

"Young lady, who are you?" Mr Agreste asked.

"I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng," I said.

"Are you Adrien's new girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, I'm his friend," I said.

"She's just a friend," Adrien said.

"Stepfather? Is um, mother here?" Shaya called out from the steps.

"She is," Mr Agreste said.

"Fuck," Adrien and Shaya both whispered under their breath. It seemed like neither of them were happy to hear that.

"Anyways, we are having dinner together. Be down after you are ready," Mr Agreste said, now his eyes narrowing at me.

"R-right," Shaya said and ran upstairs. No kidding, she was fast.

"Come on!" Adrien said pulling me up to his room.

"Soo, that was Gabriel Agreste," I said. Then I squealed. Adrien just gave me an odd look.

"What? I'm an aspiring designer. You are lucky," I said.

"You don't know him!" Adrien said.

"But that doesn't make him terrible," I said.

"He's nuts!" Adrien said. 

"But he's still an amazing designer!" I said.

"You know what? You should come to dinner," Adrien said.

"What? No!" I said.

"You think my father is cool? Protect me. I don't think I can survive there, especially with Nathalie," Adrien said gagging.

"Are you nuts?" I asked.

"I'm not. I really need help," Adrien said as he slouched on his bed. He was thinking about something and that was clearly making him sad. I had never seen him like that before. He was always so perfect that seeing him like this was so different. 

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Not really, no," he said. I really pitied him. Adrien was really making this hard.

"Ok, I'll come," I said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, haven't you heard? I'm a strong girl," I said. Adrien giggled. 

"Yeah I know. I'm not perfect though," he said.

"I said that out loud?" I said.

"Um, yeah? I'm completely messed up Marinette," Adrien said.

"Not that much. You are always kind and caring and you---

"Are you complimenting me?" Adrien asked.

"Jerk! Can't you listen without interrupting?" I asked.

"Om Marinette lov---

"Don't you dare! Stop saying I'm in love with you! You have girlfriends every 2 weeks," I said.

"I don't try to delibarately hurt anyone! I just play along with their games," Adrien said.

"Games? The girls play games?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, almost everyone I date is with me for the money. I'm a poor victim Marinette," Adrien said. I gasped. He was right. His exes were always boasting about the thing he bought for them.

"You're right," I said. I looked at the hurt boy in front of me. He was forcing his fake model smile.

"Stop it with that model smile," I said.

"Model smile?" I asked.

"The smile you use for modelling. It's faked. Forced. You can be yourself with me. I can't possibly think any lower of you, can I?" I said. That brought a giggle out of him. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek. 

"Thank you Marinette and you don't have to worry about me," he said, kissing my other cheek. I blushed. I blushed and prayed that he didn't notice.

"Anyways, um, dinner?" he asked.

"Ok," I said.

"I can pay you for this Marinette," Adrien said.

"No need, this is a favor for a friend," I said.

* * *

"Aunt Amelie, please! She's my friend," Adrien said.

"Absolutely not," Ms Vanily said.

"She's not here as the help but as a friend. You know I can't survive dinner with them. At least let me take her for moral support? I need her" Adrien asked.

"Ok, fine. I have to warn you, it may not be pleasant," Ms Vanily said to me. I don't utter a word. I just nod. Then Adrien goes upstairs to wear his clothes.

"You sneaky maid!" Ms Vanily said.

"I swear, I didn't do anything! It's not my fault we knew each other before. He needs me as a friend. He was almost crying. I just wanted to help so I accepted!" I protested. Before she could say anything, we saw Mr. Agreste and Ms. Sancouer making their way to us. I gulped. After a few minutes, I saw Adrien and breathed with relief.

"You must be Adrien's new fling," Ms Sancouer said.

"Mother, no! She's my best friend," Shaya said.

"Is that so? What is she doing here, now?" Ms Sancouer asked.

"She's here to help," Shaya said. Ok, that was a short and unsuspecting answer. I hoped that she wouldn't question further.

"So Adrien, when are you going to bring one of your girlfriends home?" Ms Sancouer asked.

"I... I don't have a girlfriend," Adrien said.

"You, of all people doesn't have a girlfriend?" she asked. Adrien just shut up. I was watching with shock at what was unravelling in front of me.

"Don't worry mother. I'm sure he would find a proper girl for himself. It's not like you to care about this," Shaya said. Ms Sancouer's glare was deadly. I sent out a small squeak that Adrien heard. He was mentally apologizing.

"You must teach your friend to use cutlery Adrien," Mr Agreste said. What the actual fuck?

"My dear, have you never dined before?" Ms Sancouer said. I was gritting my teeth.

"That's quite enough Nathalie. It isn't fair to treat our guests that way," Ms Vanily said. Wait, did she actually just defend me? Soon, Luka and some of the cooks came to serve dinner.

 _What are you doing here?_ he mouthed.

 _Adrien asked me to come,_ I mouthed.

 _What the...?_ Luka mouthed back. Adrien noticed our exchanges

"Why is he making weird faces at you?" Adrien whispered.

"He's confused as to why I am here. Excuse me, I just need to use the washroom," I said.

* * *

When I returned, I was not expecting to see my best friend with a tear streaked face and the others sitting quietly.

"Did you all just have an argument?" I asked. Adrien nodded.

"Where the hell did you go?!" he hissed.

"Do you want me to stay, or not?" I asked. He started stabbing his food with the fork.

"So how's school for the three of you?" Ms Sancouer asked. 

"Fine," Adrien replied.

"Good," I said. Shay was just looking down.

"So are you all classmates?" Mr Agreste asked. He talked so little.

"Yes," I replied.

"How is my son in school?" Mr Agreste asked.

"Good, I guess. He's got friends and an A-. That's impressive," I said. But when I looked at Shay's wide eyes, I knew that was the wrong thing to see. Adrien sucked in a breath. What did I do?

"An A-? Adrien, have your grades dropped?" Ms Sancouer asked. Dropped? A-?

"That is very irresponsible of you Adrien! An A-? Goodness gracious, if only Emilie was here then you would be more well--

"Don't!" Shaya and Adrien said together, with so much hatred, I was scared of them. Who's Emilie?

"I'm sorry Nathalie, it's just not an easy subject for us. I'll be back," Mr Agreste got up and walked away from the table. I was really having th urge to use my punches on Ms Sancouer. How did she manage to upset everyone on the table in the span of few minutes, including her daughter? Did the woman have no common sense?

"Who's Emilie?" I blurted out, but I regretted it the minute I asked.

"Just the most wonderful woman ever," Shaya said with a small smile. Ms Sancouer had shot Shay a glare but this time, Shay was glaring back.

"She was really pretty too," Adrien said, mesmerized. He was daydreaming about this person, whoever she was.

"Too bad she's dead. This family would be under better control otherwise," Ms Sancouer said. Dead? Shay's eyes were brimming with tears and had red rings. Adrien was pretty much in the same posititon. 

"Nathalie, you are crossing the line," Ms. Vanily said and I noticed that she was sad too.

"I'm just stating the facts--

I couldn't bear to hear another word. I knew I couldn't punch her like anyone else so I did the less violent think. I 'accidentally' knocked my glass juice. The glass clattered and splashed juice on Ms Sancouer. When she got up, the glass piece stuck to her leg and she winced with pain. 

"Sorry, I'm just really clumsy and have terrible etiquette," I said. Ms. Sancouer's glare wasn't so scary anymore. She took another step and slipped on the spilt juice and hit her head on the table and fell to the floor. 

"Oww," she shrieked before fainting. Whoops, I really didn't think this through. To my surprise, everyone on the table burst out laughing. Including Ms Vanily.

"Why are you guys laughing?" I asked.

"She's always working that a little force makes her faint. She'll be back, don't worry," Shay said.

"Can we ship her off to the other side of the world?" Adrien asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Ms Vanily said.

"Thank you for that Marinette and Adrien, I think you should drop her home now. As for Nathalie, I'll take care of her," Ms Vanily said.

"What should I do?" Shay asked.

"To your room Shay, you need a break from this woman," Ms Vanily said.

* * *

I slept all the way through the car ride. Adrien woke me up when I reached home. "You live here?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Marinette? Thank you," he said for the second time too.

"What are saying thank you for? All I did was be clumsy," I said.

"Well it helped," he said.

"Adrien, who's Emilie?" I asked.

"My mother," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry--

"It's ok Marinette," Adrien said and for the second time today, he kissed my cheek.

* * *

The next morning in school, I was really not hoping to see Lila but she was the first person that greeted me. 

"Soo--

"Don't you dare!" I said.

"Relax, I won't tell and you can have Adrien," Lila said. What?

"If you are up to something, you are going to regret it," I said. Lila rolled her eyes at me. I pushed past her and made my way to the girls locker room.

Horror made it's way into my nose. The smell was terrible. I looked at a bunch of people pointing to my wrecked locker. Rotten eggs. Someone had thrown rotten eggs in my locker.

* * *


	9. Dodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go down, Lie-la," Alya said.  
> "How dare you do that to Marinette?" Rose asked. Sweet, sweet Rose.  
> "Guys, what are you doing?" I asked.  
> "This is revenge Marinette," Juleka said.

"Marinette! Calm down," I heard Adrien call out from the crowd.

"My books! Someone didn't just rot my locker but also managed to rip my books to shreds! This is a disaster! I'm going--

"Marinette, come on. We need to get you out of here. You can share my books," Adrien said.

"But--

"We can't deal with this now, Marinette. Come on!" he said.

"Girl, I am so sorry this happened to you!" Alya said.

"I--I why would someone---? Why would she--

"She's spiralling. Guys, stay away!" Adrien said.

"Do you know who did it?" Rose asked.

"I would say Chloe but she wouldn't bother doing something as nasty as this," Juleka mumbled.

"I--

"Marinette, you don't have to say anything," Adrien said. 

"Yeah, I just, I can't believe someone would do this," I said.

"Lila," Adrien said.

"Yes, it could be her," I said.

"Oh girl. Wait till Shay hears about this! We all know what will happen if her friends are harmed," Alya said.

"Alya, don't tell Shay. She's mad as it is. She's really not in a good shape," Adrien said.

"What's wrong with Shay?" I asked.

"Nathalie hit her," Adrien said. My eyes widened in horror. Poor Shay. What did she do to deserve this?

"Don't worry, that bitch is going down!" Alya said. I gave her a grateful smile.

* * *

"Lila is so going down!" Alya said.

"Yes, totally! Who does she think she is? Hurting Marinette, that was not cool. Though, I have to ask, did you hit her?" Alix asked.

"No! I only hit boys like Adrien," I said.

"Then what happened that she did this to you?" Rose asked.

"I.. don't know," I said, fidgeting nervously. I really didn't want to talk about this. I just wanted to let the whole thing go. She knew my secret and picking on her would just end up worse for me. I knew that Lila had to be taken down but I wasn't even sure that it was her?

"Guys, just leave it," I said. But they didn't seem to listen to me and huddled into a group to discuss. I made my way to Adrien's locker and saw him waiting for me there.

"So, are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, what are we going to do about Lila?" Adrien asked.

"Not you too! Seriously? She's my problem. I don't need your help," I said.

"But it could be because of me," Adrien said.

"Cocky much?" I asked.

"Hey, you should know that you are sharing the cocky boy's resources," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your fucking help," I said.

"Fishing help, you mean?" he said.

"Ugh, why are you like this. Goodbye Adrien, see you in the gym," I said. 

"She's going down Marinette," Adrien called out.

* * *

The sight in the gym truly surprised me. I was not expecting seeing a Lila Rossi being a victim of dodging basketballs. My friends, they were throwing the balls at her. It was just plain cruel.

"I didn't do it!" She screamed.

"Go down, Lie-la," Alya said.

"How dare you do that to Marinette?" Rose asked. Sweet, sweet Rose.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This is revenge Marinette," Juleka said.

"Yeah, Adrien's stalling Monsieur D'Argencourt. We are doing this for you Marinette," Alya said. 

"Adrien?" I asked. Why would he be involved in this too? And my friends were practically bullying Lila. She may deserve this but I was not going to let them do this.

"Guys, stop! I was just as surprised!" Lila said. What if Lila didn't do it?

"Girls, you need to stop this now!" I said. But no one seemed to care. I almost dropped dead when I saw the bruises forming in Lila's leg. When had they gotten so violent?

"Let's go, maybe this taught her a lesson," Alix said. I huffed. I did not like my friends one bit right now. Lila may have spoiled my locker but she didn't have to get publicly humiliated because that's when I noticed the people who had stopped to watch the show. They had been laughing.

"I'm so sorry--

"I don't need your pity Marinette!" Lila snapped and left the gym. Guilt was seeping through me. Even if my friends meant well, the feeling was so horrible, I cried.

* * *

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Luka asked. He was cooking dinner and I was making apple turnovers.

"Nothing," I said.

"You look awful," Luka said.

"Gee thanks," I said.

"Wanna try this?" he said, handing me a fried shrimp. I tossed into my mouth.

"Whoa, this is so good!" I said.

"Yeah, there's your smile. Now what's wrong?" Luka asked. 

"My friends, they bullied someone today," I said.

"Why would they do that?" Luka asked.

"I thought that she sabotaged my locker with rotten eggs and ripped my books to shreds," I said.

"You thought?" Luka asked.

"She's literally the only one who could do this. But no, I don't know for sure. The threw basketballs at her Luka! They were insane and Adrien had the audacity to help. He was stalling Monsieur D'Argencourt," I said.

"Whoa, whoa, Adrien too?" Luka asked.

"Yes, and I pretty much hate my friends and Adrien right now. I wish Shay was there. She could have stopped it," I said.

"Yeah, her cheek was red the last time I saw her. Nathalie really needs to get treated," Luka said.

"I feel awful," I said.

"I know, but we are there for you Marinette. Me, Shay and Plagg," Luka said.

"Thank you Luka," I said and hugged him.

"Marinette?" Adrien called out.

"Go away Adrien," a surprising noice came from the corner of the kitchen. Shaya. She was right there.

"You were here?" Marinette hissed.

"Your pastries calm me down, I was here from before," she said.

"Marinette?" Adrien said.

"I don't want to see him," I told Luka and Shaya.

"You do realise I can hear you right?" Adrien said. We all groaned in chorus.

"Why is literally everyone making me mad today?" Shay asked. 

"I don't want to see you Adrien," I said.

"Marinette, please?! Talk to me," I said.

"Mr Agreste--

"Luka, no. They sort this out now. It's so frustrating and I don't even understand their hot and cold relationship," Shay said.

"Shay, what? Don't go," I said.

"Sorry Marinette, I'm so pissed, I might hurt someone. I'm just going to grab Luka so he can play his guitar for me," Shay said.

"But dinner--

"Plagg, dinner!" Shay called out and dragged Luka out.

"Mari talk to me," Adrien said.

"Are you happy now? You bullied someone Adrien! How do you think I feel," I said.

”We did it for you, Mari. Lila needed to be put in place,” Adrien said.

“It was a freaking hunch Adrien! We had a hunch that it was Lila. What if it wasn’t her?” I asked. Adrien quiet down.

”What you guys did was so cruel, no one deserves that kind of treatment and now Lila has a grudge against me! Not you, not the girls, but me!” I said.

”You don’t have to do this alone, Marinette. We are there for you,” Adrien said.

”But in the end it’s going to be just me, Adrien,” I said.

”Mari—

“Don’t call me that!” I snapped.

”She doesn’t deserve getting bullied. Nobody deserves getting bullied,” I said.

”Marinette...were you bullied before?” Adrien escaped. My past memories of rejection and humiliation came flooding in. I wasn’t always so vigorous before. I was hurt. Terribly hurt that I just had to become brave for my own sake.

”Can I please go home?” I asked. I jerked myself of Adrien, who had managed to crawl up to me and pull me in a hug.

”Marinette, wait!” Adrien called out. But I was already walking out of the mansion and on the street.

”Marinette!”

I was walking faster. Then suddenly it got all quite, except for the sound of creepy footsteps. Someone else was following me.

I turned right on time to notice someone move behind the tree.

Adrien, where the hell did you go?

I tightened my fists and charged at the figure that had been stalking me. How did I know that? The camera pointing straight at me proved it.

One punch. Then he slipped and fell. When I was going to strike again he pushed me and began to run. Fuck, he was fast. But, I was faster. I ran and caught him by his hood and pulled on him.

”Who the hell are you?” I asked.

”You are so crazy! Crazy girl!” He said.

”You were the one being creepy,” I said.

”I could press charges against you. Fuck, it hurts. Do you always do this? Is this your normal behaviour?” he said.

”For Marinette, yes. This is how she functions,” Adrien said from behind me. “5 minutes and you are beating up someone,” Adrien said. He walked over and punched my stalker.

”Oww! You two are crazy!” He said.

”You are the one following her! What do you think you are doing?” Adrien asked.

”I don’t have to tell you everything,” he said.

”Do it or I’ll break your bones,” Adrien said. I have never seen him threaten someone before. My eyes widened.

“Like that would—

Adrien twisted the stalker’s hand.

”Ok, I’ll tell you everything!” He said.

”Then do it already!” I said.

”I was paid. Paid to take pictures of the Dupain Cheng girl working as a maid,” he said.

”I’m going to pay twice the amount she payed but I want you to spill everything,” Adrien said.

”Adrien!” I said.

”The girl texted me to take embarrassing pictures and quote, ‘juicy secrets’ of yours for money. I’m supposed to give her information. You made a hell of an enemy. A brunette. Has sausages for hair. Lilo or something,” he said. I sucked in a breath. Of course it was Lila. Then Adrien smirked at me. 

“How much can I pay you to give her fake information?” Adrien said.

* * *

“Where did you two run off to?” Shay asked.

”She did, I just followed. Apparently Lila’s hired stalkers now,” Adrien said.

”Stalkers?” Luka asked.

”Yes, and of course, I beat him up,” I said proudly.

”Was it the girl that was bullied?” Luka asked.

”Yes, it was her,” Marinette said.

”Marinette, can you clean my room?” Adrien asked.

”What? But I—

“I got it dirty,” he said, more sternly, this time. I saw Luka gritting his teeth. I went upstairs to Adrien's room.

”Are you jealous?” I asked.

”Do you like Luka?” Adrien asked.

”Why do you care?” I scoffed.

”You just seem more comfortable talking to him and you haven’t been punching him or anything,” Adrien said.

”He hasn’t given me a reason to,” I said.

”Ok,” he said.

”What’s up with you two anyways?” I asked.

”We drifted apart,” Adrien said.

”That’s all? You literally live in the same house,” I said.

”We just did unforgivable thing last to each other,” he said. I knew better than to push.

”So, now do you think Lila deserved the treatment? She’s literally spying on you,” Adrien said.

”No one deserves bullying, so we take her down my way,” I said.

”Your way?” He asked.

“Shaya‘ll help,” I said with an evil glint.

”Great, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Adrien said.

* * *


	10. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have actually added a bit more than the actual story, 'Maid for Hire'. Shaya Sancouer is a new character. Adrien's mysterious secret is revealed.

"Stay away from me, asshole," I said, as Adrien had been grinding against me for the 10th time today. We were spying on Lila Rossi. Adrien never seemed to get the clue that I valued my space.

"Adrien, just stay away from her. I don't have to see your disgusting, bleeding face again," Shaya said.

"Point," Adrien said, slightly moving away, but not to much as he had to see what Lila was doing.

"Did she... kick that kitten?" I asked.

"I can't believe she would do that to the most cutest, cuddliest, adorable creatures ever!" Adrien said.

"Adrien... do you have a soft spot for cats?" I asked.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," he said, with pink cheeks.

"Oh my god, you are so lying," I said.

"Shut up you two and stop flirting! We are spying on her, not trying to get caught," Shaya said.

"We're not flir--

"Not my point," Shaya said.

"Ok, but we are so talking about this later!" I said.

"Ok, in the span of three hours after school, we just saw her meet up with suspicious men, kick a kitten and grab that poor kids candy. Just, what is she planning?" Adrien asked. Shay rolled her eyes.

"She's a hardcore bad girl dressed as a complete cheerleader," Shay said.

"I don't even know her anymore," I said.

"We never knew her," Shay said.

"Yeah, wait, what book is that?" Adrien asked.

"The Big Black Burn Book," Shay said.

"That's suspicious," I said.

"So, I say we steal it," Shay said.

"What Shay? Really?" Adrien asked.

"Dude if the title is any implication, I say she has dirt on people. Like that fake info you gave the stalker about you two dating," Shay said.

"Just what is she going to-- oh no, she's going to humiliate everyone like they did to her," I announced with realisation.

"Oh, I wonder what she's written in it," Adrien said.

"Wait, oh no! She's going to tell people we are dating! Adrien, you jerk!" I said.

"Would that be so bad?" Adrien said.

"Yes!" I said. Shay rolled her eyes.

"Stop being dramatic, M. Adrien's not that bad and there could be worse information in there," Shay said.

"Ok, I'll get it," I said as I moved towards Lila's table in the cafe.

"Marinette, wait we need a plan--

* * *

"Watch and learn," I said.

"What do you mean watch and learn, Shay?" Adrien asked.

"Well she's the most skilled thief among us so--

"Thief?" Adrien asked.

"Do you know she stole your phone once for a dare? Wait, of course you didn't, she's sneaky as hell,"I asked.

"She what?" Adrien asked.

"Don't worry, she couldn't open it, so no, she doesn't know you have a stalked her," I said.

"Are you telling me she almost figured out that I like her as more than a friend?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, Adrien. Though, you aren't faring well. That girl is so shaken up by you," I said.

"I just want her to like me, even if I'm just a friend," Adrien mumbled.

"Oh, you poor thing. Being a playboy to get over her was not a smart move," I said. Adrien just looked down sadly. Then he changed the topic.

"Why is she wearing her hood?" Adrien asked.

"Duh, so, Lila doesn't know it's her," Shaya said.

"Wait, did she just use the drink spilling trick again?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, she did. It's pretty useful, you know," Shaya said.

"And here she comes, with the Big Black Burn Book!" Adrien said. The three of us fleed the cafe as soon as we could.

* * *

**This book contains secrets.**

**Secrets of everyone in Francois Dupont.**

**Honestly, I don't care if it falls in the wrong hands cuz, you would literally live for this.**

**Remember, the Christmas Ball in December, will make everyones nightmare, come alive.**

"What?" Shaya said.

"Secrets, what kind of secrets?" I asked as we flipped the pages of the incredibly long book.

"When did she even have time to write this?" Adrien asked.

"Her handwriting is clumsy, so, I would say she rushed writing on this," Shay said.

"Oh look here, this one's our class," I said.

**Alya Cesaire**

**Famous for her stupid blogs.**

**Her blogs are not even professional, has hell of mistakes and her sources are never accurate.**

**Is dating a dud called Nino. Absolutely no taste in the dating game.**

**Way to snarky for her own good!**

**She's bribed the TVI News security and sneaked in the most important news studio of the century ever. This info could blacklist her!**

**XOXO**

Under that, is a picture of Alya sneaking in the bulding.

"Shit, this is serious. And she had to get in to steal her footage! It was her work," I said.

"Is she like spying on us 24/7?" Adrien asked.

"Wait, this one's about you," Shaya said to me.

**Marinette Dupain Cheng**

**A beastly monster.**

**Totally aggresive.**

**Possibly a lesbo because she's so close to girls but beats up the boys.**

**New update: she's totally sleeping with our resident casanova! SO not a lesbo after all. Just a total slut. Also she works as a maid for him!**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa? Sleeping with him? That was the insider info?" Shay said.

"That's not what I--

"Adrien you piece of shit. She thinks we are sleeping together! All because of your stupid lie," I said, turning whiny all over again.

"Sorry, but is that so bad---

He groaned with pain with the kick that had landed on him. I was utterly surprised because it was Shay who had done it.

"Shayyy!!!" Adrien said.

"You really are a little piece of shit aren't you?" Shay said.

"Finee!" Adrien said.

"You just made me say shit. That's like an accomplishment," Shay said.

"Next, it's yours! Whoa who's that?" I asked surprised because there was a boy on the page. And she was kissing him. The color in Shay's face had drained and she was so pale. Because her secret was certainly odd. As she was supposed to be single and no boy had managed to charm her. Absolutely no one. Shay always rejected guys and gave the stupid excuse of my mother won't let me date. 

"Jackson," she whispered.

"Shay, who's that?" Adrien asked, just as surprised as me. Shay was too shaken up so we read what was on her page.

**Shaya Sancouer**

**Oh there's a lot to say about her, where do I even start?**

**Hmm, maybe from the fact that she doesn't have a single soul that cares about her?**

**Her own mother abuses her and treats her for the bitch she is.**

**Her mother left her when she was 2 and the Agrestes raised her.**

**Her mother locked her in a basement for 2 days once and she was rushed to the hospital. Private hospital, can't have the paparazzi follwing now, can we?**

**And, not to mention her dating life! Ooh this one's juicy. She's dating a criminal's son who is a total bad boy. The rich criminal Hawkmoth's son.**

**Too bad, right?**

**And do you know that he's in a coma because of her?**

"Shaya---

"How does she fucking know all of this? That bitch had no right to meddle with my life! How the hell does she know about Jackson?!" Shay screamed.

"Shay, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Shay, Hawkmoth's son?" Adrien asked. I glared at Adrien. It wasn't the right time.

"No, it's ok. I have to be strong. I'm all he has," Shay said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"The only thing Jackson said was worth living for, is me," Shaya said. Adrien gulped.

"But Shay, he's a criminal's son. How did you even get involved with him?!" Adrien asked.

"Therapy. I signed myself up for therapy after Nathalie hurt me. I met him there," Shay said.

"But, when have you been hanging out?" I asked, still stunned.

"I sneak out at night. It's not too hard, honestly. He taught me how to," Shaya said.

"Shay, that's bad influence," I said.

"Don't. Don't ever fucking tell me he's a bad influence. He's the boy I love. And he's in a coma because of me," Shaya said. 

"Wait that was---

"True. Everything is. I still don't know how she got all that. Or that fucking picture," Shay said.

"Shay, you have been swearing," Adrien pointed out.

"I do swear, I just don't--- Nvm. I have a double life," Shaya said.

"So, how did he end up in a-- that?" I asked.

"You can say coma, you know. This happened after the dinner that day," Shaya said.

"Wait, is that why you didn't come to school?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I was with him. We actually got caught. By Hawkmoth. And trust me, he didn't like it one bit. He took us to one of these shady places---

"Shaya--

"Oh shut up Adrien. Jackson takes me to places like that all the time. He has a reputation like you, that's all. But his heart is way too big. He would do anything for me. The thing is we are weak in front of our parents, he-- Jackson, he's not. He fought for me. They ended up in an argument and his father shot him. Well, it was actually supposed to be a warning but it still happened. And, trust me Marinette, you are not the only one who can fight. I tackled Hawkmoth and bought me some time to leave with Jackson. But the man didn't follow. He has some care for his son. He let us go. I went to the hospital right after," Shaya said.

"That's really brave of you," I said, admiring my best friend.

"Well, at least you didn't kill a person, our family could have set a record," Adrien said, with sadness in his eyes.

"Adrien, no! What the hell? Not this again, it wasn't--- 

Shaya was staring at the page hard now. I looked at it to find Adrien's multiple pictures with various girls. All of them, him kissing them.

"Seriously? How many people have you dated?" I mumbled but noticed that the two were more shell shocked than ever.

**Adrien Agreste**

**Total Casanova. Doesn't respect girls. A totall playboy and absolutely arrogant.**

**Rich asshole. Would definitely make a good boyfriend though.**

**Heard that he was a much stable idiot when his mother was around.**

**Oh, have I mentioned that his mother was dead?**

**Oh no, this is better stuff, have I mentioned, that he killed her?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I write a story about Shaya Sancouer and Jackson??? Thoughts please!


	11. Venting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Adrien's past.  
> -Emilie Agreste's death.  
> -Angst here.

My mind had gone blank. What the hell did I just read? That Adrien had killed his own mother? I mean, the guy I was with maybe an absolute jerk at times but he had no potential to be a killer. Absolutely not. And right before that, I had gotten to know that my best friend had gotten involved with a criminal and his son. Just what was going on? And the fact that they loved their mother so much itself makes me want to rip the comment into shreds. I wanted to ask him if it was true, since almost everything on those pages were true. But this wasn't the case, right?

"This is just absolute bullshit!" I said as I slammed the book shut. Shaya was hugging Adrien now. Both of them were looking down.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" I asked.

"I might as well be," Adrien said stifling a nervous laugh. But I could see the pain behind those eyes.

"Stop. Like I said before, you don't have to pretend in front of me. You are the strongest boy I know Adrien, you put up with my shit and you are awfully kind, but you are also human, who has feelings and you are allowed to be sad. Don't put on that model smile of yours," I said. The nervous boy now had turned into a mess. He was holding it in. I couldn't help but hug the two of them. It had started raining too. A climate fit for the mood. Our spirit had totally gone down because of one comment. We stood there in incredibly awkward silence.

"It's raining," I said.

"Mother loved the rain. She used to start dancing in the backyard and I was always nervous. I remember that Shay used to join us sometimes. She loves the rain depending on the mood," Adrien said.

"I honestly don't know what to say," I admitted.

"You don't have to Nette. Just listen, he's been bottled up with those memories. Let him share his life story if he wants to," Shay said.

"Huh, your mother sounds like a fun person," I said.

"She was. She loved to spend time with us even if she had a lot of work to do. She even resigned from her job for a whole year after the incident with Shay, I think. Well, all I knew was that Shay was sick I didn't know that Nathalie had done that to her until now," Adrien said. 

"Let it all out," Shay said.

"I love her so much! And my father is such a grump! I miss my mother so much and I regret my last minutes with her," Adrien said. My eyes darkened. Was what Lila wrote true?

"You are probably wondering if what Lila wrote was true. We were going off on a trip. Me, Shay, Luka and my mother. All four of us were in the car. My mother and I had gotten on a disagreement, about father. Because I saw him cheating. On my mother, with Nathalie. And my mother refused to believe it. She loved him so much and he turned out to be a Grade A ass hole! I--We were in the car and Shay was backing me up and Luka was looking guiltily. He had seen them at it multiple times but I didn't believe him until me and Shay saw it that day. And it was right before the trip. I told my mother and if we hadn't been quarrelling, maybe then she would have seen the truck. Maybe then she wouldn't have turned behind to look at me. Maybe then, I wouldn't have forced her to look into my eyes for the truth," Adrien said. I drew in a sharp breath. He had this bottled up inside him?

"I couldn't see the truck, Marinette. Luka then saved me. I was holding my mother, Marinette and I couldn't save her. Luka should have let me die that day. And none of these people wanted me to admit the truth. Shaya started blaming herself and the rest of them just didn't want to admit that I killed my own mother. But Lila was right Marinette, I killed her," Adrien said. He was crying, I couldn't see it because of the rain but Adrien was crying. 

"It wasn't your fault," Shay said bluntly.

"But it was," Adrien whispered.

"Let's go home. I want to tear that book to pieces," Shay said.

"Better yet, _burn_ that Big Black Burn Book," Adrien said. I stiffled a laugh at his pun. Then I held both their hands and led them to the house.

* * *

"Hey Marinette?" Shay asked.

"What is it Shay?" I asked.

"I'm going to see Jackson, can you take this idiot home?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, I will," I said.

"And Marinette, your shirt is kind of see through," she said. I glanced down and noticed that all my curves were being seen. Oh god, why the hell did this have to happen. And it certainly wasn't helping that Ms Vanily was the first one to greet us at the door.

"Adrien Agreste! You are soaking wet!" she said.

"Sorry Aunt Amelie," Adrien said.

"Go take a warm bath! Now!" Ms Vanily said.

"Ok, Ok and Aunt Amelie, please don't grill Marinette. It wasn't her fault," Adrien said before leaving me alone with the horror.

"You sneaky maid, do I have to remind you of your place?" Ms Vanily asked.

"I'm sorry Ms Vanily! We weren't doing anything!" I said. 

"And look at what you are wearing! Are you trying to seduce my nephew?" she asked.

"What? No! We just got wet!" I said.

"Now, go Ms Dupain Cheng, go clean yourself up, in the cook's room," she said.

"The cook's room--- But she was gone before I could get answers.

* * *

I knew, I would find Luka if I went down to the kitchen. He was alone and the smell of lasagna filled the air.

"Damn it Marinette, why are you walking around like that?" he asked. Oh. He had noticed my shirt too.

"Chill, I just got caught in the rain because of Adrien," I said.

"What's with the book?" he asked as I had noticed that I still had it.

"Oh this? It stays true to it's name and I would very much love to have it burned and fed to the dogs for dinner," I said.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Did you know about Shay?" I asked.

"What about her?" Luka asked, searching my eyes.

"That Nathalie had locked---

\---her in a basement when she was young and rushed to a hospital?" Luka asked.

"So you do know. Do you know about her---

\--- comatose boyfriend? Yes," Luka said. 

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, still surprised.

"We are best friends, Marinette. She tells me everything," Luka said.

"Am I not her best friend?" I asked, suddenly feeling queasy.

"You are, but she was afraid everyone would pity her and worry too much. Somewhat like how you never told them you are poor. But me on the other hand, I just listen, without judging, without advising her, until I absolutely have to," Luka said.

"That makes sense. I was just so shocked and after Adrien told me about his mother--

"He told you? He must trust you a lot," Luka said.

"He did and I also know that he didn't forgive you for letting him die with his mother," I said.

"I know. But I don't regret it," he said.

"I'm glad you saved him too," I said as I made my way to clean up.

* * *

"Oh hey, you are back!" I said as I noticed Shay hanging around by the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was just a quick visit and it doesn't look like he's waking anytime soon, so I came back," Shay said.

"Shay, you alright?" I asked. She nodded, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Shay, come here," I said as I pulled her into a hug. She returns it hurriedly and turns to look at Luka who was staring at us.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Luka. Jackson's still asleep," Shaya said.

"Oh, he'll get better Shay, don't worry," Luka said.

"Right, I'll leave you to at it," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked at a Shay who stifled a giggle.

"Pfft. You'll find out later. I don't understand how you two don't see the chemistry between each other," she said. A blush adorned both our cheeks.

"Oh Luka, play for her!" Shay said. 

"What, but---

"We are in your room, Luka. No one's going to come here," Shaya said.

"But, I have to cook---

"I can cook. You know that very well!" Shaya said as she ran out of the room excited.

"I'm sorry--- I giggled since we both said it at the same time.

"Do you want me to play the guitar?" Luka asked.

"Sure," I said. His music, was warm and soothing. It calmed down my nerves. My mind wandered to Adrien. I wondered if he was doing well after that. I sent him a series of texts.

**You may be a casanova and the biggest player I have ever seen.**

**You may sometimes be an arrogant jerk.**

**You may have all the girls hoarding on you.**

**But I know Adrien Agreste.**

**I know his secret. And it's that he's not perfect.**

**Under all of this, he has a big heart.**

**The biggest I have ever seen and I like this Adrien.**

**The real Adrien.**

I hit send and received an immediate reply.

**Never knew you were so cheesy.**

I grunted.

**I'm complimenting you idiot! Stop being such a jerk.**

He replied.

**Ok Sorry, sorry! But seriously thank you Marinette. That was refreshing to hear and I am honestly honoured to have a friend like you.**

I smiled.

 **No worries, catsanova. I still haven't forgotten your thing for cats!**

I giggled at that.

**Hey! Now who's the jerk?**

\---

**Still you...**

* * *


	12. Sickness and Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’s sick after prancing around in the rain with two bluenette bimbos,” Shaya said.

Ms Vanily was scary. And the news she had said to me yesterday made me so sad and so mad. I was banished from Adrien’s room. Just because we decided to hang out! Not that I like him, I just appreciate his company. Not that I would admit that to him either. He’s already an egotistical maniac. Ok, that was too much, Adrien’s alright. And the news had me bummed.

”Girl what exactly is going on in that head of yours?” Alya asked.

”What do you mean?” I asked.

”Your face has been going through a series of expressions from disgust to blushing and smirking and—

“Ok, ok, what’s your point?” I asked.

”So, I have to ask, is it a guy? Is it Adrien? For someone you hate, you sure seem to be hanging out with him a lot lately. I mean, that day with Lila, he actually helped us for you,” Alya said.

”What?! No way! Nuh Uh! I wasn’t thinking about Adrien,” I said.

”Are you sure?” She asked, downright smirking. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

”It was... another guy!” I said.

”Ahem, another guy? Enlighten us, Marinette!” Shaya said, entering the classroom.

”Shaya!” I said.

”What? I heard that you were texting someone when someone was playing a guitar,” she whispered in my ear.

”Shut up! I was not! I don’t like Adrien, I like—

“Who captured Marinette’s eye?” Alya asked, hurriedly. I then started describing the teal haired guitarist I knew. Luka. Shaya was shaking her head the whole time.

* * *

“Where’s Adrien?” I managed to ask the question that had been bugging me for the whole time. Alya blinked. Shaya was giving me a weird look.

”Are you sure you don’t like Adrien instead of this guitarist?” Alya asked. I rolled my eyes.

”He’s sick after prancing around in the rain with two bluenette bimbos,” Shaya said. Excuse me? Did she just refer to us as bluenette bimbos? Shaya cracked up with laughter.

”Bluenette bimbos? Adrien has two girlfriends now?” Alya asked.

”He’s single as far as I know,” I said.

”No those were girl_friends. Really pretty though,” Shaya said.

”Ok stop, I don’t want to hear about these bimbos anymore,” I said with a faint blush. Shaya was still laughing and Alya was just confused at this point, to our reactions but she didn't ask.

”Sure,” Shaya said, continuing to do her work as I took out my knitting stuff from my locker to make something.

* * *

“Hey Plagg, I haven’t seen you in so long!” I said, when I found him in the kitchen.He nodded at me and continued working on the recipe he was making.

”Where’s Luka?” I asked.

”Out. Something came up,” he said, boringly. He wasn't saying much.

”Oh, um, is that for Adrien?” I asked.

”Of course it is, he’s the one who got sick,” Plagg said.

”Can I come with you to give it to him?” I asked.

”You are not supposed to go to his room,” Plagg said, sternly.

”Plagg! Pretty please?” I asked.

"Marinette, Ms Vanily strictly ordered us to make sure you didn't go there," Plagg said.

"Screw her then," I said. Plagg sighed.

”Well, I’m not going to risk getting fired so, you go alone,” Plagg said, handing me the bowl of soup.

”Thanks Plagg! You are the best,” I said.

”Don’t make me regret this,” he said giving me an annoyed glare.

* * *

”Adrien? Are you in there?” I called out from outside.

”Yes,” he said. When I entered, I looked at him, fully covered up with a blanket and with a red nose.

”Aren’t you not supposed to be here?” He asked.

”Well, screw it, unless you don’t want me to be here,” I said.

”Of course I do! Stay,” Adrien said.

”Why does everyone know that I am not supposed to be here? Anyways, I just came to give you this soup and—

The door slams open as Ms Vanily stepped in. I was screwed, right?

”Aunt Amelie, you should have knocked!” Adrien said.

”You are not supposed to be here,” Ms Vanily said with a disapproving look. Oh world, why don’t you just swallow me up whole? I bowed my head and made my way out the door, when the clock struck 9, claiming the end of my shift. I stopped and smirked.

”Now, out with it,” Ms Vanily said, noticing me stop.

”I’m afraid, you can’t order me to do anything Ms Vanily since my shift is technically over. I am here to visit Adrien as a guest and you don’t treat your guests this way, do you Ms Vanily? I’m not your maid, right now,” I said. I found her and Adrien gaping at me.

”You are right, of course. Ms Dupain Cheng,” Ms Vanily said with difficulty and left the room.

”Marinette? No one’s spoken to my aunt like that before,” Adrien said.

”Well there’s a first for everything,” I said. Adrien managed to let out a giggle.

”Anyways, Shaya said you were sick so I um, made this scarf for you,” I said, giving my last minute product to him.

”Marinette! This looks amazing! I love it! No one has ever done this to me before,” Adrien said.

”Really? No one, not one of your girlfriends?” I asked. He shakes his head.

"Oh Adrien, is it you who gives them the stuff instead?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him a hug, because he deserved it.

"You don't deserve them Adrien. I still don't understand why you date them though," I said.

"It's just, even if I am around a lot of people, I feel so alone," Adrien said.

"Well not anymore, if you need help, then you call me," I said.

”Thank you Marinette,” he said.

”Don’t mention it,” I said.

”Marinette,” he said.

”What?” I asked.

”Please don’t punch me for doing this,” he said.

Before I could ask what it was, his soft lips were on mine.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEP! A kiss!


	13. My Twisted Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn it, Marinette! Why can't you see that I have feelings for you?" Adrien said.

The kiss started out slow and soft. It didn't take long for him to grow impatient though. And I was just a mess. I was so confused and I was still kissing him. My hands were making it's way to his chest to push him away. I had to push him away, but I couldn't. I just froze and my hands stopped working but my lips, were in perfect sync with his. We didn't pull away. Neither of us did. I was melting into a puddle of goo and the kiss was so good I didn't want to do anything else. I thought I heard the door open and someone giggling. Probably Shaya. But who cares when I'm having the kiss of my life, right? 

But soon I started squirming, and Adrien took notice of it. He cupped my cheeks and held me close, still kissing me. 

"Adrien,you are sick," I said.

"I don't care," he said and kissed me again. I was absolutely stunned shut. Then we pulled away.

"No, no, this can't be happening," I said.

"But it did," Adrien said with a light smirk.

"You--- you piece of shit! Stop smirking like that! You had absolutely no right to do that," I said.

"But you liked the kiss," he said. That jerk! But in the end, he was right. I didn't just like the kiss, I loved it and I absolutely wouldn't mind doing it again. I sighed.

"Why the hell do you kiss so good?!" I said. 

"Because I can and I do," he said, with a slight smirk.

"No, no, no. You are just seducing me like all those other girls! You just think I am a challenge because I am not one of your fan girls. You are just doing this for fun!" I said. Adrien frowned at that.

"Damn it, Marinette! Why can't you see that I have feelings for you?" he said.

"But you are Adrien Agreste! Playboy extraordinaire! You don't have feelings for anyone," I said. 

"Marinette, seriously?" he said.

"I should have punched you, I should have pushed you away," I said.

"But you didn't Marinette! In the end you didn't! You kissed me back too, M'lady and I have feelings for you. Real feelings," Adrien said. The door then slammed open revealing a very panicked Shaya.

"Adrien you piece of shit, you are kissing her here but you had the audacity to invite _HER_?" Shaya said.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien spluttered out.

"Wait, so you didn't call her?" Shaya asked.

"Call who?" Adrien said.

"If you didn't then it's probably Aunt Amelie," Shaya said groaning.

"Shaya, he kissed me!" I said.

"Yeah, I know but now everything is going to be a fucking mess!" Shaya said, with a horrified expression.

"Adrien!" a voice called out. It wasn't the sweetest voice but it was definitely a girl. A bluenette Japanese girl with short bob hair, rushed into the room and landed on Adrien's bed. She didn't even realise the she had tripped me and that I had fallen of the bed. She was so focused on Adrien.

"Adrien! When your aunt called saying that you had gotten sick after so long, I just came rushing to see you. She said you needed me here," the girl said.

"Oh, um, hey Kagami, yes I am sick," Adrien said, panicking slightly.

"I missed you so much Adrien. It has been so long since we last so each other and I had to rely on billboards and magazines to look at your cute little face and green eyes," Kagami said. Shaya had moved to me to help me up. I was so shocked, because I didn't really know what was happening or who this pretty girl was.

I noticed that Adrien was fidgeting around, not knowing what to do. And then, I was even more shocked than ever when Kagami held Adrien's chin and pulled him in for a long kiss. Yes, a long kiss from the same lips that had kissed me not even a full minute ago. Then Kagami noticed that I was staring at them. She noticed me and Shaya who had her head bowing down.

"Oh, hi, are you guys friends?" she asked.

"Oh, Kagami that's Mari--

"I'm the maid, I'm just the maid," I said. Shaya was consoling me from behind. 

"Oh, well, don't mind me and my boyfriend, you should get to work," she said. Excuse you, boyfriend? Adrien couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Adrien! This scarf looks good with amazing craftsmanship, but what's with these green paw prints in the border? Don't tell me you are still obsessed with cats, they are absolutely silly creatures," she said.

"Yeah-- silly! It was a gift," Adrien said. Anger and rage boiled through me. I had made that scarf for him and he couldn't even admit that he liked it?

"Oh, well, look Adrien, it fits around my hip. I can keep my foil here and maybe we can fence after you get well," Kagami said. She had my scarf around her waist. The scarf I made for Adrien. I was so stunned because Adrien just stared.

"Right, we'll get going," Shaya said dragging me out of the room. I was so grateful for her. Because I would have cried in there. Brave, violent, aggressive bitch Marinette was about to cry because of playboy Adrien Agreste. Adrien had made me cry. The hesitant tears finally spilled out.

"I am sorry Marinette," Shaya said.

"Marinette, wait!" I heard a voice call out from behind. Adrien. Shaya and me turned back to him.

"Marinette, she's not my girlfriend! We aren't together, she just caught me by surprise--

"But what Adrien?" Shaya said.

"Shaya, stay out of this," Adrien said.

"You want me to stay out of this? Do you even hear yourself right now? You are still the same coward Adrien, you can't even say a small no and you ended up hurting yet another girl's feelings because of Kagami," Shaya said.

"Marinette, listen to me---

"No Adrien, I think the situation spoke for itself. Is she one of your exes?" I asked.

"Yes, but--

"Does she not know that you are her ex?" I asked.

"It's complicated Marinette but it doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for you!" Adrien said.

"I want to go home," I said turning to Shaya.

"Marinette, please listen to me!" he said.

"You kissed her Adrien, right after you kissed me! Do you know how horrible that is?" I asked snapping at him.

"Marinette, are you jealous?" he asked. I glared at him so hard that he ended up with a frown.

"Marinette--

"Save it Adrien!" I said.

"Marinette! You don't know anything about us. Just don't be angry with me. I can't go back to the way we were before," he said.

"Fuck you, Adrien! I hate--

Adrien slammed his mouth right onto mine and gave me a vigorous kiss. And yet again, I was a puddle of goo.

"Don't you finish that sentence M'lady. I'll be waiting for your answer," he said. I jerked myself away from him and ran. I ran as fast as I could far way from the boy that had managed to make me start falling in love with him.

* * *

**M'lady, just admit it, okay? We like each other, or else you would have pulled away. Why are you in denial? Are you scared?**

I stared at the taped note on Adrien's locker that I had been sharing since the egg incident. I hadn't been able to stop crying yesterday. That boy! Why would he do this to me? Why would he play me like this? I didn't really want to communicate with him. I crumpled the note and tossed it in the bin nearby. 

"Girl, there you are! Why do you look like you were run over by a truck?" Alya asked, locating me in the locker room.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just couldn't sleep yesterday," I said.

"I have a new scoop! We have a new classmate! And he is sooo cute!" Alya said.

"Alya, don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Marinette, I may have a boyfriend but I can definitely identify cute boys and this one is super cute and he's tall! You know tall guys are good!" Alya said.

"Hey, um, Marinette, Alya!" Shaya said joining us.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey girl! There is this new cute guy in our class!" Alya said.

"A new kid?" another voice called out. My spine chilled. I didn't have to turn to say that it was Adrien. Shaya's expression had also proved it.

"Yes! Adrien, do you know he's so cute that he could probably compete with you for girls?" Alya said.

"Is he now? So, Marinette, did you take your books, I need to um, take mine," he said. I moved without saying a word.

"You know, Mari, you can still use my locker, I don't mind," he said.

"But I do, so I'll be using Shaya's instead," I said.

"But you don't need to, that's what I am saying," Adrien said.

"And I am telling you that it's not necessary. You should leave space for fencing gear of pretty girls with names like Kagami," I said. Adrien's expression darkened.

"Marinette, you don't have to share his locker, use mine," Shaya said.

"I think, I will," I said. Alya had noticed the tension between us.

"Girl, what's going on? Weren't you two getting along?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, Marinette, weren't we getting along?" Adrien asked.

"Then maybe you should understand that some people are just not meant to be," I said.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Alya asked.

"Alya, just let it go. Now what's that about the cute guy," Shay said.

"Oh maybe you both can have a try at him! Maybe he's your type!" Alya said. Shaya froze. 

"Nuh uh uh! I am not looking for guys!" Shaya said.

"Why not girl? Are you still figuring out your sexuality?" Alya asked.

"Um no. I know that I am straight. I just can't get committed to anyone right now," Shaya said. I pitied her a lot. Shaya was really looking depressed because I know this talk reminded her of Jackson. Adrien was comforting her.

"What about you Marinette--- Oh there he is!" Alya said pointing at a familiar figure. The rest of us obviously froze.

"You have gotta be kidding me," Adrien said under his breath. I was fumbling.

"Luka?" Shaya said. Yup, it was Luka.

"Luka!" Shaya said and ran to give him a hug. Adrien looked like he lost a football match.

"Um whoa, I was not expecting that," Alya said.

"You can't be serious!" Adrien blurted out.

"Oh my god! Luka!" I said as I ran to him too.

"Ok, Now I am double shocked," Alya said. Alya walked up to the four of us.

"Hey Shay, Marinette and um, Agreste," Luka said.

"Ok spill, how do you three know each other?" Alya asked.

"Oh, um Luka, this is Alya!" Shaya said.

"We met at a concert!" Adrien said.

"He's an aspiring guitarist," I said.

"And we went there for free food and did not expect to see each other," Shaya said.

"Looks, like everyone here had a hidden passion," Luka said.

"Now that I can believe," Alya said. All of us let a sigh of relief. I hated lying to my best friend, but it was necessary.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"Studying obviously, I decided it was time I went to school," Luka replied. Adrien internally growled.

"Anyways, I guess I should go report at the Principal's office," Luka said and left.

"Wait, teal hair, aspiring guitarist? Marinette, Oh my god, oh my god! It's the guy you like, right? The one you told us about!" Alya said. I stopped like a deer caught in headlights. Because Alya did not just tell my lie out loud, in front of Adrien.

"Alya, not the time," Shaya hissed.

"But, Shaya, you remember how she was that day, I thought for sure he didn't exist but Oh my god! He does and he's cute too!! When are you going to tell him, Marinette?" Alya said.

"Alya Cesaire, I have a new scoop for you, let's go!" Shaya said, stopping Alya's rambling and pulled her to the classroom.

"Sooo, you like Luka?" Adrien asked. I didn't say a thing.

"Answer me, Marinette!" Adrien said.

"So what if I do?!" I asked. 

"Then why would you kiss me like that, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"You kissed me you idiot!" I said.

"And you kissed me back!" Adrien said.

"Well, maybe I just imagined Luka in your place instead!" I said snapping at him. That shut him up.

"Well, I should get going," he said.

"You have Kagami, Adrien," I said.

"Hmph," he said and left me drowning in my misery.

* * *


	14. Incomplete Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked at a pair of very pretty legs. A girl wearing a short skirt. I looked up to see who it was. Fuck.  
> It was Marinette.

Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse, it just had to. Because Adrien had decided that he wasn't quite done with me. He walked into the history room, as if he owned the place and he had a stupid smirk on his face. And he had no reason to be there because he didn't have this class with me. He totally decided to ignore me and everything that had happened between us. He was laughing and chilling out with the boys and then and there, he would wink at a girl. Every girl except me-- and Shaya of course, who was now rolling her eyes constantly at the actions her brother was doing.

"What the hell are you even doing here? You do know that you'll get into trouble if you are here, right? Don't you remember what happened the last time you fooled around Ms. Jillenbotham's class!" Shaya said.

"Whoa, chill down Shay. It's good to see Adrien," Kim said. She rolled her eyes again.

"Quite the opposite. Go away Adrien, I don't want to see you," Shay said.

"Trouble in the household?" Chloe said as she scooted closer to Adrien.

"Nothing like that. Sister dear was just teasing me," Adrien said. Shaya hit her head on the desk and mumbled, "Fucking idiot." 

"I'm still mad at you," she said. Adrien just shrugged. Chloe who was now so close to Adrien, turned his face towards her.

"I am sure we can worry about her later. So, Adrien, why are you still single? It's been a month since you haven't seen anyone and that's a record for you," Chloe said.

"Oh that, I still haven't found the right woman," he said. I gulped, because he said that, staring straight at me. Chloe contiuously blinked at him and tried to look cute. Key word: tried.

"Oh Adrien... I am sure you would find the right woman," Chloe said, with a wink.

"Highly doubt that," Shaya said.

"Shay, are you jealous that I have people falling all over me?" Adrien said, with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of you ass-- Adrien? After yesterday night, I highly doubt anyone would want your life!" Shaya said. Adrien frowned. She had struck a nerve, because Adrien narrowed his eyes at me, with a weird look. Shaya moved closer and whispered something in his ear. His frown deepened. Whatever she said, had cut him deep, like a knife.

* * *

"Shay, are you jealous that I have people falling all over me?" I said, with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of you ass-- Adrien? After yesterday night, I highly doubt anyone would want your life!" Shaya said. She almost swore in front of the whole classroom. And she only does that when she is super mad. I hadn't just hurt Marinette yesterday, but also my sister. How, exactly? I still don't know. She came closer and whispered in my ear.

"After all the only girl you have ever loved doesn't want you anymore," she said. I almost gasped out loud. Because she was right. Marinette didn't want me any more. Or maybe she did, but she still wouldn't look me in the eye. And her words had hurt. But I could see that Marinette was also struggling. She looked so disturbed and confused. My sister backed away.

"Sorry, but it's true," Shaya said. I sent her a curt nod as she made her way back to the desk. 

"How dare you upset my Adrikins?" Chloe said, tugging to my arm.

"Trust me, I am just looking out for my brother. And his actions yesterday are going to hurt everyone he cares about. Even himself," she said. I couldn't reply because she was right. After Kagami showed up and kissed me in front of Marinette, I just froze, like an absolute coward. And it hurt Marinette and would defintely hurt Kagami and, Luka, who liked Marinette, my sister and most of all, me.

"Not to cut the tension, but Ms Jillenbotham is coming and you need to go Adrien because that woman is scary," Max said. But it was too late and I had to hide in the classroom itself.

"Leave it to Adrien to make a mess of everything," Marinette said. I smiled. At least she acknowledged me, even if that was meant to be an insult. I kneeled down and pushed past the various feet and found my way under a table, that was on the blinside of the classroom. I looked at a pair of very pretty legs. A girl wearing a short skirt. I looked up to see who it was. Fuck.

It was Marinette.

* * *

I thought everything was over. Until I found a pair of bright green eyes staring at me from under the table. I gulped. This boy had the nerve to sit under my table and distract me from class. Shaya was sitting right next to me.

"M, why do you look like you need to punch someon-- Oh. Great!" She said, finally spotting Adrien under my desk. He gave us both a meek nod. 

"Seriously Adrien, you just have to make everything funny," Shaya said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper-screamed. He merely shrugged and went on to admire me and my very exposed legs. 

"Quiet everyone, open your textbooks on pg 294," Ms Jillenbotham's voice boomed across the room. I bent down to get my books but found a very flustered Adrien holding the book out for me, opened to page 294. I rolled my eyes at him. Why did he have to look so cute?

A few seconds into the lesson, and I couldn't even concentrate. Because Adrien had oh so slowly started to caress my legs from under the table. His fingers trailing every inch. The tingly feeling felt so good. I let out a loud squeak. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"You! Pigtailed bluenette. What was I talking about?" Ms Jillenbotham said pointing her long manicured finger at me.

"I..um... You were talking about... um--

Shaya mumbled out answer but I couldn't hear her. All eyes were focused on me, and my eyes were focused on the glaring teacher but my head, all I could think or feel was Adrien, because he still hadn't stopped touching my legs. I almost gasped out loud.

"You, girl with glasses next to her, don't you try helping your friend," Ms Jillenbotham said. Shaya drew in a sharp breath and looked at me apologetically. I looked down, not bothering to look at the angry teacher anymmore and my eyes met Adrien's. He took out his phone and started typing out something and lifted it close enough so I could see.

"Young lady, I don't have all day. Answer me--

"You were talking about the group presentation. And that we need to make groups!" I said, with a wide, fake smile. The teacher's face turned into a slight frown, then confusion and then disgust.

"Sit down and don't disrupt the class again," she said.

"Right," I said and mumbled a half hearted a thank you to Adrien. He looked at me anamused.

**You owe me.**

The text he showed me said.

 **I don't owe you anything.** I replied.

**Oh come on Mari, I saved you from the teacher.**

**I could always tell her that there is a boy under my desk who is not supposed to be in this class.** He pouted. 

**Marinette, can't you just do a favor for me this once? Maybe for being incredibly handsome?** I glared at him. Adrien and his big ego. Ugh!

 **You mean for being incredibly obnoxious and annoying.** Adrien frowned then he shot me a smirk.

 **You didn't think so when we were passionately kissing yesterday.** I growled, slightly. Many heads slightly turned to me. A lot of people had noticed Adrien and were pretty curious of what was going on here. Shaya who was listening to the teacher, had her eyes fixated on Adrien. She didn't look angry anymore, but she was reading our text exchange. She rolled her eyes and I swore I could see a tiny smile. I wonder why, though. Then I felt it. Warmness in my legs, because I really hadn't excepted Adrien to start kissing my leg and up my right thigh. I had the urge to give in because it was so good. What the hell was this boy doing to me?

Shaya 's eyes had widened as she realised what Adrien was doing. But all she did was gag at him and roll her eyes. I was trying really heard not to moan in the middle of class. I sighed and realised that I needed to stop him because I couldn't take it anymore. But I was in a state of panic, so I kneed him, right on his nose and BANG!

"Ouch!"

The sound of his head hitting the table was so loud that it turned heads. I was sinking low in my seat, hoping that the stares would stop. And then I mumbled out--

"Whoops, sorry! I think I hit my knees on the table! I'm so clumsy that this is very normal for me--

Everyone shrugged. And turned around. For someone like me, that was a completely believable thing after all! The teacher sent me one last glare and then continued with the class. Adrien seemed to be enjoying this very much and I had the urge to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. It was safe to say that I couldn't concentrate the whole class.

* * *

When I walked out hurriedly out of class, I wasn't expecting a certain someone to be waiting for me. And no, it wasn't Adrien. That ghastly male model had shot me a wink, whispered, "You'll change your mind about me Marinette," and fleed already. This. This person was not someone I expected to talk to me everyday. Because it was Chloe Bourgeouis and she looked more like a lovesick puppy than her usual threatening self.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I saw what he did, the kissing part," she said.

"You what?!" I almost screamed out loud. My heartrate grew faster.

"Do you think he'll be under my table next time? Because that was so hot! You know what? That's not why I was here, I am here to tell you that Adrien will lose interest in you and he will be mine," Chloe said. I gave her a completely weird look.

"Yeah, that's how Adrien usually works," I said. She huffed at me, because she couldn't come up with a new comeback.

"Listen here Dupain Cheng! You better stay out of Adrien's way because I will make him mine, permanently. He would never fool around with me like he does with others--

I sighed. What the hell was she trying to say?

"Chloe, I really need you to stop wasting my time. Besides, I didn't ask him to do it," I mumbled, pushed past her and walked out. I thought I heard a, 'You haven't seen the last out of me, Dupain Cheng!' She really needed to get over herself.

I spotted Luka outside on his bicycle after the last class in the day. I walked over awkwardly.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Marinette, fancy seeing you here," he said.

"Haha, very funny Luka," I said, rolling my eyes at him. 

"So, it's really surprising to see you here," I said.

"Yeah, Ms Vanily thought that I should stop with the 'break' after the accident. And I figured it would be better for me too. She paid for my tuition too," Luka said.

"She did that? Wow that's so different from what I have seen her," I said.

"She is a nice person, just one that is very strict and protective of her nephew. Adrien is like her second son, considering her son Felix and Adrien look the exact same. Like twins," Luka said.

"Wow, cousins that look like twins make you wonder if they were lied to and were actually born from the same parents," I said.

"That's exactly what I thought when I was first introduced to Felix. But trust me, I don't think anyone knows the answer to that anyways," Luka said. I stifled a laugh.

"Mhm, anyways, see you at work?" I said.

"How about a ride on my bicycle? I even have a spare helmet!" He said. I looked at his hopeful face. Maybe having a crush on Luka wouldn't be so bad. He was really nice and definitely not as complicated as Adrien. I smiled at him.

"Sure," I said. His face lightened up.

What the two of them didn't realise was a certain blond boy, peeking at them from behind some bushes.

* * *


	15. Shared Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Girl, why do you have to be such a party pooper? They were fighting for Marinette!" Alya said.

"Seriously Adrien, you need to be more careful," Kagami said, as she sat next to me in the locker room after our fencing battle. I was bandaging my hurt hands.

"I am fine Kagami," I said. I have always admired Kagami and she was a really nice girl. But sometimes she puts me in impossible positions and I have to choose between her and everyone else. Not to mention, she still thinks we are a couple on a 'break'. Shaya and Kagami were really close until they drifted apart after I started dating her. And my mother also liked Kagami, but... that's not what I was thinking about. Because there was one other girl who haunted my dreams. Marinette. And she was such a big distraction that I had gotten hurt, fencing. Which has never happened before. 

And when I saw her today with Luka and the fact that she liked him just had me devastated. Fencing was my favorite sport but I used it as more of a venting out sport. One I played when I was extrememly angry. And seeing Marinette wearing a helmet and get on the bicycle with Luka, had just completely drained me out. I was jealous. Jealous of Luka. Jealous of their relationship. And an inkling feeling that I can never have her.

"Adrien, you are way more aggressive than I remember," Kagami said. 

"Oh, I just--I was just mad. Nothing serious," I said.

"Do I have to kill someone?" she asked.

"NO!" I said. Kagami gave me a hug.

"Do you maybe want to go out?" she asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to go out with her. Because I wanted to be with Marinette. But if I went home, then I would have to see her with Luka and I absolutely did not want to see that.

"Yes," I said. 

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! The new freshmman is super cool! Have you seen him with that guitar?" Mylene said, huddling closer to the rest of the girls in the class. 

"And, oh my god, have you seen his style? And not to mention, he's a Jagged fan!" Rose said, practically fangirling. Juleka and Alix were the only ones who weren't squealing like the rest of them. 

"Jules, you gotta admit that he is hot! And I can't believe Marinette didn't introduce him to us. She so has a crush on him!" Alya said. I internally groaned. Now everyone thought I liked Luka?

"Oh please, Dupain Cheng doesn't stand a chance against that cutie!" Chloe said, butting in. Seriously? Wasn't she threatening me to stay away from _ADRIEN_ yesterday?

"Great, I don't think I can handle this anymore. Listening you guys whine about how cute my brother is," Juleka mumbled. Despite her mumbling, everyone understood what she said. And screamed. Juleka was Luka's sister? Now that was not something I expected. Did she know about Adrien and Luka? Did she know about me???????

That wasn't the least of my worries. Because I could see a very moody Adrien, at the back of the classroom, his eyes boring into mine. And suddenly, I was very grateful to see Shaya disrupt the whole classroom with her cries as that caught Adrien's attention. 

"Adrien! What's gotten you in one of your moods?" she asked.

"Nothing I just--

"You have been brooding since yesterday. Is it about what I said? Because I am sorry. I really am. That was very insensitive of me and it hurt you. I really didn't mean it to be like that," Shaya said.

"Whoa, whoa, it's ok. I forgive you. Calm down," Adrien said. Shaya ran upto him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and the two of them started talking.

"Welp, they made up," Kim announced. 

"Why were you even fighting?" Alya asked. Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh don't worry about it, anyways, what are you girls talking about?" Shaya asked, completely avoiding the other topic.

"Oh just Marinette's new crush, Luka," Alya said. Shaya froze. She then facepalmed and quietly sat in her desk. Adrien didn't look at me for the rest of the class but he did sit next to Shaya. At least they made up.

* * *

"Hey Marinette, we are going shopping for Mylene's party! Wanna come with us?" Alya asked, as she peeked out of the car window. I looked around to find a few more girls inside. I really wanted to spend time with them but I had a job. And I had already bailed on them quite a lot, my excuses were getting more and more ridiculous, I didn't know what to say.

"Hey Marinette, you need a ride?" Luka called out, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. And I was really grateful for it.

"I...yeah!" I said.

"Ooooh! Good job girl!" Alya called out.

"Oh my god! Aren't they just the cutest? And Luka, you should come to Mylene's party. Make sure to bring a date! Hopefully it's Marinette," Rose said, cooing at us. Juleka mumbled a response, but I didn't understand it. Luka looked at me confused. I just sighed, but I didn't realise Adrien sneaking upon me too.

"Marinette, do you need a ride?" he asked.

"I... I..um--

"She already has a ride Agreste," Luka said, sidling up to me.

"Hmm, I was just saying that she could come in my car, since it is safer than a bicycle," Adrien said. Jeez, is he seriously asking for a shove?

"My bicycle is plenty safe, plus I have helmets. You don't need to be here," Luka said. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You could do much better than him Marinette. Someone, much better than him," Adrien said.

"Oh, like you are so much better than me!" Luka said with a low growl.

"Whoo, are the guys fighting for you?" Alya said, cheering. I wanted the worldd to swallow me whole.

"Hold up, hold up. What's going one here?" Shaya said, pushing past the crowd that had gathered around us.

"He asked for it," Luka said.

"Adrien?" Shaya said.

"Girl, why do you have to be such a party pooper? They were fighting for Marinette!" Alya said. Why was she my friend again?

"What? I wasn't even talking to him," Adrien said.

"Marinette? What happened?" Shaya asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, I was just hitching a ride with Luka and then Adrien offered too and I was going to refuse," I said.

"Why did I even bother?" Adrien asked as he pushed past the crowd.

"Dick," Luka said.

"Luka, stop. Marinette, how about you stop with the boy drama and come to my house?" Shaya said.

"Or she could come shopping!" Alya said. Shaya blinked.

"Isn't your house where Adrien is?" I asked.

"He won't come home anytime soon,"Shaya said.

"Right, that would be wonderful," I said. Luka sighed and pushed past the crowd too. Great, now I had managed to upset both boys.

* * *

When I had finally reached the Graham De Vanily's, I changed into my maid outfit and was ready to work. Suddenly, Luka barged into the kitchen and immediately got to work. 

"Stupid rich jerk," he mumbled. I am 100% sure he was referring to Adrien.

"Hi Luka," I said.

"Hey Marinette. No time," he said. He immediately took out a bunch of pans and rattled them on the counter. He switched on the stove and started throwing stuff in.

"Do you need help? That's so fast," I said.

"Well, if you have to cook a full on Japanese meal with everything I can think off then, yes, I have to cook fast. Especially since we are expecting a guest," he said.

"A guest?" I asked. Somehow, I already knew the answer to that question. Kagami.

"Yeah Kagami. And she's very particular about what she eats. And there's Adrien, who would do literally anything for comfort food right now, so I have to cook that too," Luka said.

"Jeez, I'll help you. Hold on," I said.

"Thanks," he said. Hurriedly and still working.

"Luka... I'm sorry about today. I just panicked. Everything's super confusing for me and--

"You don't have to explain it to me Marinette. I understand. Besides, it was nice of Shaya to step in. I was being possessive too, I guess. So I am sorry tto," Luka said.

"Oh Luka, that's great. I am glad you apolog--

"Marinette?! Why hasn't my room been cleaned!?"

I sighed. "I guess I should get going," I said.

"Don't get your heart broken Marinette," he said as I made my way upstairs to the devil's room. I was not ready for the sight that he welcomed me in with. His room was so dirty, very un-Adrien like. His clothes, underwear, books, they were all lying everywhere.

"What the hell?" I said.

"What? You are getting paid to work. Then stop complaining and do it," Adrien said.

"I thought Shaya said you weren't going to be here," I said.

"Well, I changed my mnd. Besides Kagami's visiting," he said.

"Right," I said, trying to act as cool as possible, with that piece of information. I started picking up everything that was on the floor.

"What are you doing Marinette?" Adrien asked. I stared at the filthy underwear in my hand. I shrieked and tossed it.

"Eww!" I said. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing with Luka?" he asked.

"Talking? Having a normal conversation like two human beings? Being friends? You name it," I said.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you supposedly like him?" he said.

"We're just friends," I said. 

"Well, the situation says something else. I see the way he looks at you Marinette. And he acts extremely annoying and possessive with you around," Adrien said. I sighed.

"Even if I like him, it's none of your business," I said.

"You need to stop this Marinette," he said.

"Fine, I'll leave your room like this," I said as I got up.

"Marinette, what you are doing will hurt Luka. You need to stop before you hurt both of us," Adrien said. 

"Whatever Adrien, I feel like you are just jealous," I said.

"Well, I did warn you. Clean my room fast. I need to pick something to wear for dinner with Kagami," Adrien said. I rolled my eyes at him and got to work, completely ignoring the fact that he was continuously staring at me.

* * *


End file.
